Forbidden Possibilities
by ShadyPegasister
Summary: WakkaXRikku pairing based on Final Fantasy X. Wakka and Rikku find out that life is full of possibilities during their pilgrimage but will these feelings last? Contains FFX Game spoilers, explicit language, heavy adult themes & mild violence. NOT a lemon
1. Bikanel Island

WakkaXRikku pairing Based on the Squaresoft game Final Fantasy X.

(Authors Note: this is my first ever Fan fic! I started this story with the idea that I wanted to get Rikku and Wakka together. It was originally called Forbidden Machina. Half way through I decided to call it Forbidden Hopes then changed it to Forbidden Possibilities. The idea of having several possible scenarios came to me while I was watching the clip of Rikku and Tidus in Guadosalam and you had to choose what you would say to her. I like the idea of this story being a bit like the movie "Clue" where several possible endings were relayed. The same story from several different perspectives? I'm not asking you to choose which possibilities you prefer but I am inviting you to create your own. I feel that fan fiction is all about what you could possibly imagine happening with the characters you know and love. I'm hoping that you can fill in your own set of possibilities and maybe that this story will inspire you to write your own fan fic. Enjoy! Shaydee.)

Disclaimer: I _do_ own Final Fantasy X. Heck I paid $49.95 for it at the video game store and it's mine! I do not, however, own the rights to it. What I have written is a not for profit fan fiction based on Squaresofts original story.

**WARNING: This text contains Game spoilers, explicit language, heavy adult themes and mild violence. This is NOT a lemon. I promise to take you to the very edge but I will not throw you in the deep end.**

**----------------------------**

**Forbidden Possibilities.**

Chapter 1. Bikanel island

Ever since he found out that Rikku was Al Bhed, Wakka had turned off any emotion towards her except resentment. He blamed the Al Bhed for everything. The crime of using forbidden machina, the appearance of Sin, the loss of his brother Chappu. Maybe he even blamed her just a little for all the deaths of the summoners. I mean, they wouldn't have had to die if not for the machina using Al Bhed! There'd be no Sin if they'd just atone. Right?

Yet, now here was Rikku in the midst of the ruins of what use to be her home. Watching it get destroyed for the second time. This time not by Sin, but by the very Yevonites that he was so loyal to. His faith was being torn apart every step of his journey. First he had been branded a traitor for killing a Maester, and now he was starting to see the true face of Yevon. An ugly side. It wasn't at all what he had expected. But then again, nothing was lately.

"This place done for" he had said sadly and perhaps a bit carelessly. Now his attention had turned to the small Al Bheld girl who was usually so full of life and happiness. All the joy had been squeezed out of her as she stood there, looking over the balcony of the stairs at the scene of destruction. He wasn't use to seeing her this way. Wakka listened silently as she relayed her story of how the Al Bhed had been forced to rebuild a new, secret home after Sin had destroyed their island. How they had worked so hard. Now she left a question hanging in the air.

"Why did it have to turn out this way?"

She was speaking of the city of course. But in the back of Wakka's mind he was thinking of something else. _Yeah why did it have to turn out this way? Why did she have to be Al Bhed and he a Yevonite?. Why had he pushed her so far away that day he had found out? And why did he have to find her so attractive despite all that?_

But this moment wasn't about him. It was about her. She seemed so small and frail at that moment. Not the Rikku he was use to. In the back of his mind he longed to just grab her up and hold her. To melt away all the tears and pain with a bit of tender love and affection but he figured he was the least likely candidate for that after the way he had treated her. He wanted to say something but he felt lost for words. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, that he was wrong but the words just wouldn't come out. _I have to say something, _he thought. _Anything_!

"Rikku…" he started as he reached out a hand to touch her gently on the shoulder, but at that moment the small girl flung herself at him and hid her tears in his chest. Surprised Wakka felt his heart skip a beat as yet another piece of his Yevonite faith started slipping away. Emotions stirred. He felt angry. Angry at the Guado's for causing this pain, angry at himself for adding to it. Angry that just as she was losing something, so was he, but her loss was far greater.

"Damn those Guado." He burst out angrily. "What are they thinking?"

Rikku just continued to sob silently. Her warm tears trickling down his chest as she hid her face against him. _Why me?_ He pondered silently. _Why'd she chose me for comfort? Was I just the closest person?_

Wakka felt sympathy and pain for her. The word 'atone' kept ringing in his head, but this time it wasn't directed at her atoning for using machina. It was more that perhaps he should atone, all Yevonites for that matter… for the crimes they had committed against the Al Bhed. _I can't believe I'm thinking that!_ He thought to himself. _Yevon has to be the way or there is no way_ ya? And so the conflict within him continued. Everything he had learned and fought for was in the balance, but he couldn't ignore the pain of this one girl who was grieving against him. _Atone_. The word just wouldn't release from his thoughts.

He looked down at the sobbing Al Bhed. He wanted to put his arms around her, even kiss her… but he was very aware that the rest of the group were staring at both of them. He was also aware that some pretty nasty looking fiends were closing in on them. Two large Chimera to be exact.

Rikku broke away from him as the fiends closed in. She was ready for battle! _Good on her_ thought Wakka to himself. _She's strong, even when she's got plenty of trouble. Ya?_

He thought back to the first time he had seen her use a mix. How impressed he was. Indeed he had been impressed with everything about her back then. He hadn't known she was Al Bhed, he'd only known how attractive she was, how strong, how resourceful. Her bubbly charm had swept him quite off his feet. That had all changed after their big argument. But now they were fighting again, side by side. She didn't hesitate to toss him an Al Bhed potion when he needed it. All differences were forgotten during the battle.

The chimera used a lightening attack and it hit Rikku. Wakka knew how much she hated that!

"Rikku!" he cried out as he watched her fall in a crumpled heap beside him. He rushed over to her grabbing out a Phoenix down feather from his pocket. Tidus quickly took his spot in battle as Wakka revived her.

(Authors note: What follows here is a list of things that could possibly happen, each one slightly different but having some similarities)

Rikku's Possibilities:

1. "I'm ok"

2. " Ouch, ouch, ouch, What a meanie!"

3. "Groooooaaaaan"

Possibility 1:

"I'm ok" she said, pushing past him to rush at the Chimera. Wakka watched from the back line as she stealthy snuck behind in and grabbed an arctic wind. _How's she do that?_ He wondered briefly, not realizing that he was standing there scratching his head looking pretty dumfounded

"Get in there" he heard her say and felt her give him a rough shove in the direction of the battle. Obviously she was not going to risk a second lightening strike. Wakka threw his blitz ball hard and the final blow killed the remaining Chimera. WHAM! Dead.

"Ha! Take that." he said grinning and gloating as he turned to see if Rikku had noticed but she wasn't even looking in his direction. She was already running down the stairs with the rest of the group leaving him standing there.

"Hey wait up." he cried out and ran after them.

Possibility 2:

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. What a meanie!" Rikku cried out as she came to her senses. Then she realized that Wakka, of all people, was towering over her. Staring down at her with an expression on his face which surely spoke a thousand astonishments. She glanced down at her self quickly to make sure her clothes weren't revealing anything. Thankfully they weren't. As she glanced back up at him she peered quizzically. Did he just roll his eyes at her? She wasn't one hundred percent sure he had but never the less, she'd show him! However, she didn't get the chance to say anything because in a moment he was gone.

Rikku sat up and watched as Wakka flung his blitz ball sharply at the Chimera, hitting it smack on with a dark attack which briefly blinded it. _He's pretty good_. She thought to herself briefly. But there was no time to admire tight muscles and cute butts. There was a battle at hand.

Rikku leapt to her feet, determined to show Wakka that she was strong and able. She gave him a hefty shove backwards as she pushed her way into the battle scene.

"Let me at em" she cried as she took a flying leap at the Chimera's snake head tail; trying her best to ignore the fact that this was were the lightening came from. She quickly tackled the head, mugging it successfully and managing to snag an artic wind out from under its scales. Success!

And with that final blow the mighty beast fell. WHAM! Dead.

Rikku did a little dance and happily chirped out "bye bye". Giving a little wave and a giggle as she turned to see if Wakka had noticed her swift move. But he wasn't even looking at her. He was already running down the stairs with the rest of the group leaving her standing there!

"Hey wait up." she cried out and ran after them.

Possibility 3:

"Groooooaaaaan" Rikku moaned loudly. _That hurt you know._

Wakka gazed down at her wondering if she was ok. _She don't look so good ya_? He thought to himself. He then began reaching to see if she had an extra Al Bhed potion in her side pocket. She looked like she needed it.

"Hey!" she protested angrily as she felt his hand brush her side. She grabbed it roughly and flung it away from her. "Shouldn't you be fighting that thing?" _He's either trying to grope me or steal from me_ she thought to herself indignantly. _Either way, he's not going to succeed._ She gave him a hefty shove in the direction of the battle as she wobbled to her feet.

Wakka didn't bother trying to explain. He switched places with Tidus and flung his blitz ball at the remaining Chimera. It roared angrily as darkness covered its eyes. Yet with a stroke of sheer luck it managed to slap him hard with its snake like tail as it turned about, clawed away blindly at the darkness in front of it.

This time Wakka stumbled down but managed to catch himself before he hit the ground. He wobbled a bit unsteadily trying to gain back his footing.

_It looks like he could use a hand_. Thought Rikku as she leapt into battle beside him, quickly switching places with Lulu. She reached into her bag and grabbed out an Al Bhed potion and threw it over him. _That ought to bring him to his senses_ she thought. She waited just long enough to see him give a grateful nod her way then she made her move.

Jumping forward like an agile cat Rikku flung herself at the Chimera and mugged it, managing to get two artic wings out from under its fur. What a find! She held them up triumphantly and noticed Wakka's grin as he watched her. _Oh good he noticed me_ she thought as she grinned back. But he wasn't about to let her out do him.

Taking careful aim with the aide of his magic he hurled the ball at one of the many heads of the huge Chimera. It screamed one last time as it hit the ground. WHAM! Dead.

"He-ey, We make a pretty good team." he said to Rikku as she approached him, doing that cute little dance she always did when ever they won a battle.

She gave him a high five and said "Yeah!" loudly and triumphantly.

They both looked around to see if the others had noticed how smoothly they had finished off that fierce looking fiend, but the others weren't even looking at them at all! They were already running down the stairs, leaving the two of them just standing there.

"Hey wait up." they cried out in unison as ran after them.


	2. The Summoner's Sanctum

Chapter 2: The Summoner's Sanctum.

Lulu was all business as usual.

"Rikku, what is the summoner's sanctum?" she asked manner of factly.

Despite her cheerful out look, Rikku still felt so down cast. This wasn't easy for her. She was watching her home being destroyed. At the same time she longed to protect Yuna and the other summoners. She didn't want to betray her own people, yet she also knew that this group of guardians really cared about Yuna as much as she did. She knew they could protect Yuna.

"The summoner's sanctum is where we keep the summoners." She told them. "We keep them safe there." She knew in her heart that her brethren meant no harm at all to the summoners. But how could she explain that to this group who were so set on a pilgrimage that would end the life of her cousin Yuna?

"You kidnap them." she heard Wakka retort. _Oh him_. She thought to herself as she inwardly rolled her eyes. _And for a moment there I actually thought he was starting to understand… even care! I was fooling myself._ She sighed sadly. All she could do was nod as she held back her tears.

She recalled when she first met Wakka. How the other two girls had warned her not to let on that she was an Al Bhed. She knew from the beginning that he was a devout Yevonite. Maybe that was part of her attraction to him. She desperately wanted him to like her! _Even just an itsy, bitsy bit._ Maybe not in a romantic way, but just to call her a friend. That had motivated her to keep her secret well. If he knew… she was sure he'd never look twice at her. They had started to become friends. Only to have it all torn apart when he found out her race.

That moment earlier in the hallway upstairs… she thought it had meant something. She thought she had felt a movement as she lay against him. Almost as if he was going to raise his arms and wrap them around her. The breaking down of the ice between them maybe? Now he was accusing her all over again. She was so confused. How could she explain?

"I know it's against the teachings and all that" She said, turning to face him. Begging him with her eyes to please understand... _pretty please?_

"I get why you did it… but" Said Wakka, folding his arms across his chest. His voice didn't sound so soft and Rikku couldn't read his expression at all. _Is he understanding or still accusing me?_ She thought. she secretly wished she could get inside that fuzzy red head of his, just for a moment and figure him out. _What does he mean by "but?" Why doesn't he just say it? He's so damn frustrating! _She thought as she looked straight into his eyes trying to see if there was some clue in the deepness of them as to what he was thinking.

She wasn't sure why it mattered so much what Wakka thought. I suppose trying to get into his good graces was something she really had hoped for. It was almost symbolic. It's like, if she could turn this around with Wakka, then maybe there was hope for all of the Al Bhed to reconcile with the Yevonites. Maybe it was just possible… _maybe!_ And yet here he was, stubborn as ever. Arms folded, staring at her and leaving word "but" hanging in the air like an icicle in winter. It was Tidus that broke the icicle.

"Well I sure don't get it Wakka" he said as he pushed between them and made his way down the stairs towards Rikku. "They might get hurt on their pilgrimage," Tidus continued. "So you kidnap them?" Rikku realized that Tidus was no longer talking to Wakka but to her. _Oh great_! she pondered. _Now Tidus is going against me too? The one person in this party that I thought was on my side?_ Things were just getting worse and worse and Rikku wondered how long she could hold up before she crumbled. Tidus was right beside her now. She turned to face him sullenly.

"I mean, if the summoners don't do their job, then who will defeat sin?" Tidus asked her directly. Almost accusingly. She looked at him sadly, fighting back the tears she could feel burning in the back of her crystal green eyes. It was as if Tidus could see the sorrow in them his tune changed and became slightly more understanding.

"You want to protect them I know," he said to her. "But guardians are there for that" Was he really that naive? Or did he think that being a guardian made up for the fact that you were leading the summoner to her death. Maybe he really didn't know! Maybe his story about being from Zanarkand was true somehow…

"If guardians do their job well," he continued. "Summoners will be safe. Right?" That confirmed it… he must not know.

"Right?" he repeated. It echoed off the buildings around them. Was he right? Of course not! She wanted to say something. She wanted to scream it out… she wanted to tell him the truth. Everyone just stood there silently. Rikku's eyes flitted from Wakka to Lulu to Kimahri, and back again. Then she turned her gaze to Sir Auron where her eyes lingered even longer. Surely he knew something. _Say something someone._ She begged in her own head. After all, it shouldn't have to be her that reveals this shocking secret to the young blonde blitz ball player.

But nobody said anything. The sounds of banging echoed down the stair well, reminding Rikku of the destruction all around her and also reminding her of the destruction to come. The silence was almost deafening. That is, if silence can have a sound to it at all. _Why won't somebody say something_? Rikku thought desperately.

She glanced over at Wakka. She could see a sense of deep sadness in his expression. _I wonder what that's about._ She pondered. _Maybe he really does care what happens in the end…. Maybe he's not much different than I am, just wanting to see Yuna safe and all. We really aren't that different… _but her thoughts were cut off by Kimahri's deep voice beside her.

"It's quiet, Kimahri goes now" and with that Kimahri turned and continued down the stair well. The journey had to go on. Wakka followed him at a run, as if running away from the answer that he knew he should give. That seemed typical of Wakka to Rikku. _Always running away when there is something that needs to be said _she thought to herself. Lulu followed wordlessly behind him, passing by her with out so much as a second glance. And then Sir Auron, always mysterious, always bent on a mission despite all the emotions flaring up around him. After they had passed her Rikku hesitated. She stared straight at Tidus, pausing in thought. Wondering if she should say anything. Wondering if she had any right to tell him what the others seemed to be refusing to.

He looked so confused. So desperate for an answer. But her heart was full of sadness. She just couldn't bring her self to say the words. _Yuna's going to die_. _The final aeon kills her you know_. The words played over in her head but never reached her lips. _What should I do, what should I say?_ She wondered. Maybe it was best to say nothing at a time like this. More urgent matters were at hand. They had to find Yunie and get her out of there. The whole place was crumbling around them. Her home.

Rikku turned around sadly and fled down the stairs after the others. _I'll just have to take things a step at a time. _She thought.

"Yuna, please… be here."

……………….

The doors to the summoner's sanctum were barred. Debris and bits of shrapnel had fallen blocking the way.

"Oh great" said Wakka. "Now what?"

Rikku's Possibilities:

1. "It's time to break through."

2. "Well Wakka, maybe it's time you started practicing that thinking for yourself thing"

3. "If we all work together, we can get through in no time!

Possibility 1:

"It's time to break through." Rikku said. "Stand back."

Then with out hesitating in the slightest she pulled out a piece of dark matter from her gear, mixing it quickly with a bomb core and then launched it at the debris.

BOOM! (9999 damage, Woot!)

Everyone ducked as bits and pieces flew in all directions. A piece of metal flew past Wakka's head, barely missing him. _That was close, ya?_

Wakka noticed that Tidus looked a bit shaken too. He was dusting dirt and other obstacles out of his hair and protesting as he did it too. _He's been in a fine mood lately_. Thought Wakka as he folded his arms across his chest and shot an accusing glance at Rikku for causing his life to flash before his eyes like that.

However, Rikku was unshaken.

"See," she said cheerfully. "Told ya it would be no problem at all, you know"

She gave Wakka, who was the closest to her, a playful dig in the ribs causing him to double over slightly. _Oof!_ Then Rikku motioned to him with her hands as if to say _you go first big guy_. He didn't feel like arguing considering the amount of damage he'd seen her just do, so he entered the summoner's sanctum with out saying anything at all to her.

Possibility 2:

"Well Wakka, maybe it's time you started practicing that thinking for yourself thing" Said Rikku glancing at him sideways.

"Thinking for myself? Why you little… " He was trying to think of all the things he could refer to her as but none seemed to be really appropriate. They all involved the fact that she was an Al Bhed heathen and, under the circumstances, he didn't think that was appropriate. After all, she was in the midst of her shattered home and all because of a group of Yevonites. Why rub salt in the wound? Besides… there was something more important to think about. Breaking through to Yuna.

"Alright everybody" Said Wakka in a commanding tone. "Leave this to me, ya?"

He readied his blitz ball and cast aim on himself just to be sure. Going into over drive Wakka Sized up the pile of debris as he picked its weakest point. Then he launched his blitz ball at it with the strongest heave he could muster. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Three direct hits. His ball smacked right into the middle of the mess, breaking lose a huge piece of metal and causing the whole conglomeration to collapse with a loud CRASH!

Everyone ducked trying to get out of the way as bits and pieces of shrapnel flew in all directions. Rikku had been standing closest to him and saw a brief glimpse of her life flashing before her as a huge piece of shrapnel barely missed her foot. _Owie! that was close. _She thought to herself as she sprung out of the way._ The big meanie, he could of given us more warning you know. _She wondered if her snide remark about thinking for himself had gotten to him _that_ much.

"No problem." said Wakka proudly, just as if it had all been his idea in the first place. He spun his ball on his finger smugly showing off to his best advantage and grinning at Rikku as she tried to wipe all the dust out of her hair. Wakka noticed that Lulu wasn't looking too impressed either. Her hair was a mess and she was folding her arms looking at him angrily. _Uh oh_ he thought. _I better get moving._

He wasted no time pushing his way past everyone, thus he was the first person to enter the Summoners sanctum…

Possibility 3:

"If we all work together, we can get through in no time." Rikku said in her chirpy little voice.

"Ya, ya!" Said Wakka raising his arm in the air as if cheering. "That's just what I was thinking too. I was just uh… seeing if you could think for yourself, ha Rikku"

Wakka gave Rikku a playful nudge in the ribs but she wasn't buying it. She rolled her eyes at him thinking to herself _yeah sure._ However, she didn't get a chance to verbalize it because Auron cut off her thoughts.

"Enough." he said with his usual tone. Then he aimed his sword at the debris and took an almighty swipe at it. Kimahri started removing bits and pieces by hand, tossing them in all direction while Lulu prepared a lightening spell.

Wakka looked at Rikku and said "Let's do this" and he crouched into position taking aim at the blockage. With a great heave of his shoulders he flung his blitz ball at the remains of the debris, breaking lose yet another piece of it.

Rikku could see light breaking through but still the blockage wouldn't fall. She carefully sized it up; just as she would a machina she was trying to dismantle.

"I've got it!" She said. Then carefully reached forward removing one small piece of broken equipment from the bottom of the pile and watched as the whole thing fell… right on top of her. _disateriffic! _She barely had time to think about watching her life flash before her eyes when she realized that she was being held upside down… but a big furry Ronso!

"Let me go Kimahri!" she squeaked. I mean… what could be worse than being held head down by a big blue beast. He set her down and she began dusting off all the dirt and shrapnel, pulling pieces out of her hair and feeling quite foolish. Then she noticed that Wakka had a sizable piece of broken machina stuck in his spike. She looked at him and started go giggle uncontrollably.

"Wha…?" Said Wakka, completely unaware of the spare parts that were tangled in his hair.

"You're hair." said Rikku between giggles; not able to contain the nervous laugh that just had to come out. Anything to cover up the terrible feelings she had inside over her home being destroyed. Besides… a devout Yevonite wearing a piece of machina for a hat was just too funny of a sight to resist. _I wish I had a sphere to record this_ she thought to herself.

Wakka reached up and began raking his fingers through his hair desperately trying to break it lose.

"Gah… those damn machina! Bad news all around ya!" he muttered as he dislodged the thing and flung it sideways, almost hitting Sir Auron who was not amused in the slightest! This caused Rikku to laugh even harder which aggravated Wakka to the max.

"Fine, stay here and laff." he said to her as he made his way into the summoner's sanctum.

……………

Wakka heard Rikku gasp as she came up behind him. Indeed, he felt like gasping too. Before him the summoner's sanctum was destroyed. Dozens of Al Bhed bodies littered the ground. It was terrible to see. Even more terrible than the day Sin destroyed the pier in Besaid. This was worse. Far worse! This was at the hands of Yevonites. Yeah sure, he'd always agreed that the Al Bhed were bad news, but still! He knew they didn't deserve this. So much destruction and death. All by the Yevonites. Were they any better than Sin? He let that question go unanswered.

Wakka watched as Rikku fell to her knee's before one of the bodies. He could see her sorrow, her tears. Oh how he wished he could do something to help her. But he was sure that he was the worst person for that job. His Resume just didn't seem to match it. _I was just the closest person, that's all_. He thought to himself, remembering the brief moment at the top of the stair well.

Wakka sighed to himself. Yuna was no where in sight. With no Yuna to protect…. Somehow all his attention turned to protecting the next one in line. Rikku needed protecting right now. Her emotions were all over the place.

Dona and Isaaru showed up. _Oh great, Dona. _Thought Wakka as he scratched the back of his neck _She can't stand any of us. _But even Dona was civil in the face of this terrible scene. She and Isaaru performed the sending. The Al Bhed had died protecting them after all. Just like a guardian should. The Al Bhed? Like guardians? That was a strange thought. Yet here before him, crumpled in a heap and sobbing was a true Al Bhed guardian. Rikku. He softened towards her just a little more. _She was trying to protect them too_. He thought. _We're not that different ya?_

…………………

"Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect the summoners" Tidus was saying. "They had no right stopping their pilgrimage." Tidus sounded angry. But Rikku was sure that he wasn't quite as angry as she felt right now. _Damn him, he doesn't know._ She thought angrily to herself. She could take it no more. Someone had to tell him.

"The pilgrimages have to stop." she burst out. Tidus's eyes shot towards her wide with protest, but Rikku refused to stop. _I'm going to tell him everything_ she decided.

"If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand,…. They might defeat Sin…. Yunie could… but then she…. " A thousand thoughts whirled around in Rikku's head. This was just so hard to verbalize and she didn't want to hear the sound of her own voice admitting it. Yet she had to get the words out. Tidus needed to know. She couldn't stand the thought of him turning against her too. But more than that… he had a right to know. He was Yuna's guardian. Rikku also had a gut feeling that it went beyond that. She wasn't so young and naive to not notice the way Yuna looked at Tidus… and Tidus looked at Yuna. He cared… deeply. She knew that.

"Yuna will die, you know?" The words came out a flurry of emotion. There… she had said it. She stared at Tidus helplessly, trying to read his expression. She could see his confusion. "You know… don't you?" she asked. "Summoners journey to get the final Aeon,… Yuna told you didn't she?" Surely Yuna had told him right? So that she didn't have to? Tidus looked blankly back at her. Shock and hurt in his eyes. _No he she hadn't told him._

Rikku continued. "With the final Aeon she can beat Sin. But then… but then… " Rikku felt like she was going to choke on the words. Her sorrow had finally reached its peak. She'd lost her home, and the thought of losing her cousin was so unbearable. She didn't want to think about it, much less talk about it. But someone had to. Someone in this party had to be strong.

"If she calls it then the final Aeons gunna kill her. Even if she defeats Sin… it will kill Yunie too you know?" Rikku could bear it no more. Her emotions over flowed. She fell to her knees in sobs. This day had been just too much. She just wished it was over. She heard Tidus quietly whisper…

"Was I the only one…. who didn't know?"

Then Rikku realized she was being shaken. An angry Tidus has grabbed her by both shoulders. "Tell me why? " He was shouting at her. His tone so hard and angry. "Why were you hiding it?" he was accusing her. "Why didn't I know?" he shouted at her as Rikku's heart despaired. She'd lost the first non Al Bhed friend she'd ever made. What made it even worse is that had developed a slight crush on him. Tidus was now so angry… this whole day had been full of losses.

………………………..

Wakka watched the scene helplessly. _Somebody really needs to rescue that poor girl ya?_ He thought to himself. _Hasn't she been through enough?_ His heart went out to her. Here was his opportunity. To be a guardian to Rikku. A guardian to an Al Bhed? Was this making any sense at all? Yet, he felt so repentant for all the times it was him yelling at Rikku. Now, seeing someone else do it just made something inside him start to break. A hardness he had set up against her seemed to be melting away. He could also see Tidus's pain. Maybe they should have said something sooner. But, well at first he hadn't believed Tidus's story about being from Zanarkand. Wakka was sure he had to know what happened to a summoner. _I better open my big mouth ya?_ He thought. _Just hope I don't blow it this time._

"We weren't hiding it." Wakka said aloud. He didn't know what else to say. At least his words had diverted Tidus away from Rikku and he'd stopped shaking her. Mission accomplished. Sorta!

It was Lulu who completed the sentence.

"It was just too hard to say" She concluded. Auron and Kimahri said nothing. _Great help they are ya_?

Tidus was obviously in agony over this. He beat his fists on the ground. Wakka felt terrible. He was finally facing the very thoughts he had pushed into the back of his mind. He was leading Yuna to certain deatt and he had justified it all by the teachings of Yevon. _Fool_ he thought to himself. But what had he really done wrong? Supported Yuna in her decision…? It _WAS_ her decision!

Wakka's mind recalled the day Yuna had announced that she wanted to become a summoner. He remembered how Lulu and he had pleaded and begged with her to change her mind, but it was set. He remembered going through all the emotions back then. The thought of Yuna dying. Now he was reliving it all over again; a flood of emotions drowning him with every moment that he gasped for breath. His eyes travelled from Rikku to Tidus. Both of them expressing all of the emotions that he now felt, but dared not show. Yuna had taught all of them to smile in the face of sorrow. To hide it. To put up a brave face, for Spira. Lost in his own thoughts he barely heard the conversation between Tidus and Lulu. Then he snapped sharply back to reality when he heard Tidus address him sharply.

"Why don't you do something Wakka?" He didn't know what to say? Why didn't he do something? How come he never did anything when he felt he should! He didn't even know himself. Lulu came to his rescue.

"Don't you think we tried to stop her?" Good old Lu, always running to his aid when he needed it most.

"She follows her heart" completed Lulu.

_Indeed she does._ Thought Wakka. _Something I really need to learn from her ya?_ His eyes travelled back to Rikku briefly. His heart now screaming at him for all the missed opportunities between them. Something she had said to him rung in his ears.

"_Yevon says this, Yevon says that… Can't you think for yourself?"_

_I want to Rikku. _Were the unspoken words he had wanted to say. _But the teachings... _damn the teachings. They were stopping him from getting closer to Rikku and from keeping Yuna alive. Yet, if he didn't stick with them… what else was there?

"Yuna she knew what she was doing" Wakka said, more to himself than anyone else. "When she chose to become a summoner. To face Sin ya? Yuna knew!"

He tried to justify it with his words. With his tone. Yet even he had started to see a different perspective. Here… surrounded by the dead bodies of Al Bhed who had died protecting summoners. Surely they had not died in vain?

"But Wakka that's just totally wrong" The sudden unexpected voice of Rikku reached his ears. There was a quaver in her voice. No anger, just the voice of reason in a world surrounded by unreasonable circumstances. It was something about the way she said his name. Almost pleading. Her voice so soft sending a ripple through him.

"Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves. Just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?" she continued.

She was right. He knew it. But he wouldn't dare tell her. He had pride. That's right. Pride! _No Al Bhed girl was going to break that ya?_ He was a strong athletic Blitz ball player. Heck he'd handled a few tackles in his time; almost passed out during a game… survived many dangerous fiend attacks. He'd bounced back every time. He was strong ya. Yet looking into Rikku's eyes right now all that seemed to just fall away. He knew she was right. The rest of Spira might have been happy about it. But he sure wasn't, and he knew that no one else in the party was either. _She won't break me… I won't let her_. He thought to himself.


	3. Fireworks and Advice

Chapter three Fireworks and Advice

_(Ok in this chapter there is less game quotation and more going out on a limb. It has lots of possibilities too! I've translated the Al Bhed for you in backets after the text. Their thoughts are in italics. Shaydee.)_

By the time they reached the air ship Rikku had composed herself somewhat. She'd at least had time to wipe away the tear stains and fix her hair up a little. She could get through this. She knew it. _It's not that bad you know._ She told herself. _We can rebuild_. But even so, she wasn't convinced. Nothing seemed to make it better. She had just watched her own father destroy their home with the air ship. Surely that's the worst thing ever… what could possibly be worse?

"Hey look" She heard the voice of Wakka say. "Don't get so down… BOOM, like happy festival fireworks ya?"

Ok… it just got worse.

_Pycdynt (bastard)_ she thought to herself, her mind slipping into her native Al Bhed language. _And to think I thought he was cute! _She so badly wanted to tell him to F off… in Spiran or in Al Bhed, it didn't matter. But she knew her father was standing with in ear shot and that he was fluent in both languages. Best not to set off her pop's anger too. Things were bad enough!

"You can cram your happy festival you big meanie." she said. She didn't actually tell him WHERE he could cram it… but she had a few idea's. _cruja ed ib ouin ycc yht mad ed ku puus drana. (shove it up your ass and let it go boom there) w_as her first thought. Fuming she walked away from him. Best to put as much distance between them as she possibly could right now. She was so tempted to use that claw of hers on him. _Maybe I could just steal his blitz ball_ She thought. _See how he likes it to have something he cares so much about gone._

She stood near the railing trying to imagine all the ways she could hurt Wakka… all the different mixes she could throw at him! She tried to picture him going BOOM instead of her home. Anything to make her mind off it! How could he be so cruel? _Ya ya ya_ she repeated over and over in her head, mocking his Besaid accent. _I'll give him ya! If I can just get him alone, then I'll give him a totally good reason to say ya. Right in the blitz balls. YAH! _She even practiced the karate move she had in mind, hoping no one would notice. They didn't. _Phew!_ Right now they were all concentrating on something else. They had to find Yuna. So all that revenge would just have to wait. _I'll bide my time._ She thought as she tapped her nails against the railing.

-----------------------------

Wakka stood helplessly as he watched her go. He really hadn't meant it to come out that way. _Oh man,_ _Now I've blown it _he thought to himself. He really had wanted to say something comforting. Something to make her smile, or laugh. He wanted the old Rikku back. The one who took such joy in everything. So playful, even in battle. Always ready to steal something. Like his heart… No not like his heart! _Where'd that come from?_ More like an item. Yes of course. A hi potion or something similar.

_What am I thinking?_ He said to himself. He glanced over at Rikku and noticed her practice a karate move on the control panel. Her knee rapping sounding against it. WHAM! _I wonder if that's for_ _me_ he mused silently, pretending not to notice. It's not like he didn't deserve it! _I'm no good with women_ he thought to himself. _I need some advice ya?_

His eyes panned over the scene before him. He looked at Lulu, dark and mysterious... nah… she'd just yell at him for being such an idiot and remind him that Chappu would never make a blunder like that. He'd get no help from her. Sir Auron? _Wise ya_. But also not really sympathetic with what he considered trivial issues. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only… the pilgrimage.

Wakka also knew he'd get no sense out of the hornless Ronso, Kimahri. Maybe a grunt and a glare. No use going that route. He didn't know any Al Bhed so going to the pilot, Brother, was futile; even if he thought he would be welcome. Which he didn't. He could talk to her father Cid of course… but… he didn't like the prospect of being thrown across the room like he had seen Cid throw Tidus earlier. Tidus! Of course. He was good with women. He seemed to have earned the favour of most of them in the group. _After all… he and Rikku had travelled on that bike together ya?_ They must have said something about him. Tidus knew how to talk to Rikku.

"Psst, hey brudda" Wakka whispered to Tidus as he stepped up beside him.

"Hmm?"

Tidus seemed pre occupied. Who could blame him? Yuna was missing and he had made it clear he was set on finding her to apologise. Hmmm… apologise? Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea, but how? Wakka didn't want to seem selfish. Of course finding Yuna was important. It was also on his mind but there was nothing he could do about that now. Lu was right. They were powerless on this air ship. At the mercy of Cid and the other Al Bhed. Wakka tried to think of a way to break into this gracefully.

"I can't believe we're flying though the sky in this… a machina." Wakka said, trying to make it sound as convincing as possible.

"You know Wakka…" Tidus replied "not all machina are bad. We do use machina to play blitzball with and all"

Wakka's Possibilities:

1. "Yeah I know"

2." That's not the kind of Machina I'm talking about."

3. "Yeah, and I've been dying for another game."

Possibility 1:

"Yeah I know" said Wakka. His mind dwelling on the fact that not all Al Bhed were bad either. At least one of them was starting to mean an awful lot to him. He had to make amends to her some how. His mind kept dwelling on the weight of what he had said to her. Maybe Tidus had the answer.

Possibility 2:

"That's not the kind of machina I'm talking about." Wakka retorted, slightly angry. The teachings were quite clear about what they could and couldn't use. Some things were just forbidden! _Like certain energetic, zealous Al Bhed blondes_…. and… well… machina weapons. Surely Tidus knew this? But right now that issue had to be pushed to the back of his mind. He was hoping that Tidus had the answer to an equally complicated matter. Rikku.

Possibility 3:

" Yeah, and I've been dying for another game." Wakka said absent mindedly. He glanced at Tidus who was giving him this incredulous look of _"how can you think of that at a time like this?" _Wakka felt a bit guilty. He'd much rather be playing blitz ball right now than worrying what to say to a feisty blond Al Bhed girl who seemed to have a swift kick ready to be aimed at him. He sure hoped Tidus knew the answer.

…………………………………

"Hey brudda you got time to talk right now? I mean we can't do nothing til they find her ya?" Indeed Wakka knew that the whole mess of Yuna's disappearance was out of their hands for now. Tidus knew it too. He was restless. Restless enough to need a bit of a distraction.

"Yeah I guess…" Tidus said. "Com'on follow me down the hall. Let's see the rest of this thing"

Wakka and Tidus past several people, including many that Wakka recognized as the Al Bhed Psyches. For a moment there, Wakka imagined what it would be like if some of them were on his team. He could recruit them ya? But that seemed like a bleak impossibility with all the differences between them. Besides, he'd retired as captain to become a full time guardian.

The two men travelled up the hall ways and stopped near a railing that over looked a huge window. The view was spectacular and for a moment Wakka forgot all about the fact that the machina was forbidden. The clouds rolled by beneath them like a blanket of cotton wool. Snippets of blue peeking through here and there. Below the ground spread out beneath them. You could see the coast line as they soared over it. Breathtaking!

"Some sight eh?" said Wakka with out really thinking about how it sounded.

"Yeah" Said Tidus. His eyes searching the ground as if he could somehow see Yuna standing there waiting for him. _Gah!_ He just had to think about something else or he would lose it.

"So Wakka" he asked. "What did you want to talk about? The pilgrimage?"

"No, no" Wakka replied. Wondering how on Spira he was supposed to ask this. I mean… he was the older of the two but seemed like he had the least experience and luck with women. It just felt strange asking Tidus for advice like this.

"This isn't about that. It's about Rikku. I think I really hurt her ya? I said something stupid." Wakka cringed inside at the memory of his own words. _Fireworks smireworks, I'm such an idiot._

"Really? What did you say?" Tidus turned to him with interest now. It was quite a change to see Wakka actually caring about what Rikku thought. Maybe he was softening towards her. Maybe the whole situation between them wasn't with out hope after all. That ought to make Rikku happy surely. I mean she sure did seem upset that day on the bike. It seemed to really bother her deeply that Wakka had turned against her.

"Well…" Wakka admitted reluctantly "I was trying to cheer her up ya? Trying to make her smile. You know. Like she usually does?"

"Yeah she really lights up a room huh?" Tidus said as he gazed out into the sky.

Wakka's Possibilities.

1. "Yeah, she makes Lu's fira spell look like a smouldering ember eh?"

2. "Lights up a room, are you crazy?"

3. "Hey now, you don't have a crush on her do you?"

4. "The only thing Rikku lights up is a hand grenade."

Possibility1:

"Yeah she makes Lu's fira spell look like a smouldering ember eh?" Said Wakka before he had time to think about the consequences of admitting that to Tidus. He winced as he glanced at his co player to check the reaction wasn't too consequential. _Oh man_ thought Wakka. _Why did I go and say that?_

"Geeze Wakka, I didn't know you felt _that_ way about her." Tidus said in surprise turning towards him. Perhaps this was more than just needing advice to get peace from the girl. Tidus raised one eye brow in Wakka's direction quizzically. Waiting for further admissions of any feelings there might be.

Wakka rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. _How am I going to wriggle my way out of this one eh? _

"Oooh… uh… well ya, you know? I am a guy. And I aint blind. She's pretty…. But that don't change anything." He waved his hand for emphasis as if that would somehow brush away his original comment. Wakka hoped that would satisfy Tidus's curiosity. Wakka couldn't admit even to himself that he felt more, let alone to Tidus. What if it all got back to Rikku. She'd humiliate him he was sure of it. Use it all against him! Throw it in his face like a huge fire work. BOOM!

Possibility 2:

"Lights up a room are you crazy?" Wakka asked. _No no no._ He wouldn't let on to Tidus in the slightest that there was any feelings at all for that Al Bhed girl. After all, there wasn't. Was there? No this was just one Yevonite with foot in mouth disease trying to reconcile with another guardian who happened to be Al Bhed, female… beautiful, sexy, spritey and so attractive…. _Wait a minute…_ Wakka thought, bringing himself back to his senses. _She's an Al Bhed! Forbidden machina. Forbidden turf. There's just no way._

Tidus broke in on his thoughts by saying:

"Well you gotta admit… she does have a pretty nice figure…." Tidus smirked as he watched Wakka squirming out of the corner of his eye. His own heart was already stolen away by the beautiful summoner, Yuna. But he just knew he could trick Wakka into admitting some things. That's if they were really there.

"Hey watch what you say ya?" Wakka blurted out before he could stop himself. He gave Tidus a rough punch on the arm. Then waved his arm upward in a frustrated gesture, as if trying to push Tidus's last remark out into the ozone. What was that feeling? Jealousy? Surely not. _No... I am not attracted to that Al Bhed girl you hear._ He told himself. Yet he could still picture her golden hair, soft skin, stunning smile… a smile that could indeed light up a room. Almost like a fire work does when it goes BOOM. Wakka winced.

Possibility 3:

"Hey now, you don't have a crush on her do you?" Wakka said with unexpected anger under toning in his voice. Surely he didn't feel jealous did he? After all… Rikku was Al Bhed. She was as good as forbidden machina was to a Yevonite temple.

"'You're not jealous are you Wakka?" Tidus asked grinning a little. So there WAS something more between them. Wakka just didn't want to admit it obviously. Oh well. Not to worry. Tidus could bring him around!.

"Me? Jealous? No way man!" Wakka said, quickly trying to cover up his fumble. He waved his hand for emphasis as if that would somehow brush away the outburst. "I'm just concerned you know? We gotta travel together and all. Stick together in battle. Protect Yuna ya?"

"Right!" Said Tidus a little sarcastically. _Sure sure Wakka… I'm sure that's all it is… NOT! _

"But you got to admit though… she is pretty hot." said Tidus, grinning mischievously as he looked again out of the corner of his eye… wondering what kind of reaction he would get this time.

"About as hot as fireworks that go BOOM" Said Wakka absent mindedly as he recalled his terrible statement. Then he winced. That probably sounded all wrong to Tidus_. Man, why did I say that to Tidus… Why'd I say it to Rikku? What am I thinking?_ 'Big meanie' were the first words that came to mind.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tidus. That wasn't what he was expecting Wakka to say.

"Urm well…" Wakka said, scratching the back of his neck again….

Possibility 4:

" The only thing Rikku lights up is a hand grenade." Said Wakka with a slight snort. He thought again about that karate move that he had caught a glimpse of up on the main deck and wondered how painful it would feel when it finally hit him. _Ouch!_ Wakka winced.

"She does have quite a temper that's for sure" Said Tidus. "but well… you deserved it back there in Lake Macalania.

But Wakka was pre occupied. The only thing he could think about was fireworks... the fireworks he saw when he looked at Rikku… and the ones he had mentioned when it all went BOOM. Right in his face.

………………….

"What did you say to her anyway?" Asked Tidus impatiently. He felt like giving Wakka a good shake! Surely he had hurt Rikku enough already. What could be that bad?

"I told her to cheer up." said Wakka. "That it wasn't so bad… her home blowing up and all." Wakka leaned casually on the railing

" It was just like…" Wakka hesitated. Not wanting to repeat the phrase out loud. "like…." There was a brief moment of silence as Tidus once again fought the urge to give Wakka a good shake.

"Like WHAT Wakka?" Tidus yelled, annoyed as he waited for the bombshell to hit.

"Like happy festival fire works…" Wakka said carefully.,. then he winced again hanging his head.

"WHAT?" Tidus Gasped. "You said THAT" This time Tidus didn't hold back. He grabbed a hold of Wakka and started shaking him; much like he had shook Rikku earlier. _Maybe I can shake some sense into him_ he thought. Yet he knew he hadn't exactly treated Rikku any better himself lately. _I really should clear that up with her myself_. He thought.

"Ya ya… pretty stupid eh?" Wakka hung his head shamefully as he pulled out of Tidus's grip. Was he a big meanie? Yeah… he was; but not intentionally.

"But I didn't mean it like that, no? I just wanted to cheer her up ya? Make her laugh and forget. I'm such a big blitzball playing…. Duffous."

"Well you know Wakka," Tidus said "you're going to have to apologise to her."

Wakka's Possibilities: 

1. "No way man."

2. "Yeah, of course"

3. "You think you're so smart Mr Jecht shot… tell me how eh?"

Possibility 1:

"No way man" Wakka retorted. There was no way this Al Bhed girl was going to get the better of him. He had pride… remember?

"Well Wakka if you don't, then what other option is there?" Tidus tried to reason. He leaned against the rail the way he always did. Staring out into the sky. Wondering where Yuna was. Wondering if he'd ever get the chance to apologise to her. That's what he longed to do and here was Wakka with a similar opportunity and his reaction was no way man? _Get a grip Wakka_ he wanted to say. But instead he said:

"You want to make things right. Don't you?" There was no reaction from Wakka. " Well don't you?" Tidus said louder. Hoping he could shout some sense into his friend.

Wakka struggled against himself. On the one hand he wanted to keep his cool. Stand upon his image, his beliefs and his pride. But on the other, he really, really wanted to make things right with Rikku. Even if it was just for peace.

"Well…" Wakka started to say… his hand running through his hair nervously. "Yeah!"

"Then apologise." exclaimed Tidus. "It's as simple as that. You might only get this one chance. Don't waste it."

Possibility 2:

"Yeah of course" Said Wakka. It seemed obvious yet not so simple. I mean… Wakka had an image right? He couldn't just swallow his pride and say sorry. But he knew he had to. Rikku had grown on him. Oh he knew there wasn't much hope of more than friendship. The girl hated him! But somehow friendship was starting to mean an awful lot to him when it came to that girl.

"Well there ya go then" said Tidus. "You didn't need me after all."

…..

Possibility 3:

"You think you're so smart Mr Jecht shot… tell me how eh?" Wakka said angrily. This conversation was really unnerving him! He knew Tidus was right… but apologise? To an Al Bhed? Ridiculous! But this was no ordinary Al Bhed. She was different. Her eyes, her hair… and a smile that really DID light up a room. He needed an answer and fast.

"Hey now Wakka" Tidus said defensively "Don't be like that I'm just trying to help"

"I know, I know" said Wakka. Hanging his head a little. This girl was really getting to him! Like no other had. I mean Lu had always been there. Steadfast and true. He felt he had a responsibility to her because she had lost Chappu… yet she had made it clear that wasn't what she wanted. Strike one! Yuna had always been there too. He had felt responsible for her safety and protection ever since he had first met her as a child. Yet she wanted to go off on a pilgrimage which ended in her death. Strike two! Would it be three strikes your out this time? Tidus had to have the answers. But admitting that the younger team member knew better than him was hard.

"How do you apologise though?" Wakka asked.

…..

"All you have to do is speak from your heart Wakka." Tidus told him. "Say how you feel and just don't hold back. Hey if I'd only gotten that opportunity with Yuna…" His voice trailed of sadly. Both men stood in silence for a moment, concentrating on the beauty of the sky as if that would take the thoughts of Yuna out of both their heads. Yuna was somewhere out there. Possibly on her way to get the final Aeon with out them. They just had to find her!

"Hey thanks man" Said Wakka, slapping Tidus lightly on the back "We better get back up on the bridge. See if they've found her ya"

"Yeah" said Tidus and he said nothing more. His own thoughts lost in a sea of possibilities.


	4. Hot Air and Cold Chills

Chapter 4. Hot Air and Cold Chills

The two men walked back onto the bridge of the ship right smack into the middle of an argument between Sir Auron and Cid. They could hear Cid shouting as they entered.

"No hair brained law, or teaching could send my little niece to her death" Cid growled. "When I save her. I'll make her give up her pilgrimage quicker than a desert melts ice."

_Or a desert Al Bhed girl melts an icey Yevonite_ thought Wakka.

"What's going on here?" whispered Tidus quietly.

"Shhh" Said Wakka. He was interested in what Cid had just said about Yuna being his niece. That meant that Yuna had an Al Bhed parent. This was getting harder and harder to digest. Not Yuna too?

"Even against her will?" Auron asked Cid. But Cid was already walking away. He was done with the argument. After all… there was no argument. He was right! Or so he thought in his mind.

"Better than a dawgs death." Cid retorted. Wakka was indignant. _A dog?_ Yuna was more than that. How DARE he. Wakka took a step forward but stopped himself quickly when he heard Cid's next comment.

"And I'll take down anyone who don't agree." Cid growled fiercely. _Uh oh_ thought Wakka. _Better not to contend with him ya?_ He glanced across at Rikku. He could see where she got her hot temper from now. Cids hot temper gave him even more reason to make amends to Rikku. But he silently mused that he better not get TOO close to Rikku or maybe Cids hot temper would come crashing down on him like a ton of bricks for touching his daughter. Not a happy thought. His eyes panned back to Sir Auron. He wondered how Sir Auron would respond

"You are the captain" Was all that Auron said. And the argument was over with.

Wakka nudged Tidus who was still standing beside him. He whispered quietly to him

"He called Yuna his uh Neice right? I mean so that makes her Al Bhed right?" Wakka groanded.

Tidus opened his mouth to say something but Wakka cut him off.

"Don't say it, Yuna's Yuna right?"

A few thousand thoughts were racing through Wakka's head right now. The first one being: _and Rikku is just Rikku… right?_ I mean if the most famous of all high summoners, Lord Braska, had married an Al Bhed, then maybe the possibilities were not so… well… forbidden after all! Yet when his eyes moved back towards Rikku she just seemed to have forbidden written all over her. _Damn it_ he thought. Too many obstacles between them: an over zealous angry father, their differences in belief, not to mention that horrible statement about the fire works! Well, at least one of those obstacles had a chance to be knocked down. He was going to apologise even if it killed him. Why not? He probably wouldn't return from the pilgrimage. A battle with Sin usually ended in nothing but death. That's if they ever got to the calm lands.

----------------------

They had found Yuna. Rikku couldn't have felt happier. It was the first bright moment in her day.

"It will take a while to get to Bevelle" she heard her father saying. "Meanwhile…"

Tidus also seemed over joyed. It must be nice… having someone care that much about you! Tidus finished off Cid's sentence.

"We prepare for battle." he said.

Rikku nodded. Battle had been on her mind too. She glanced across at where Wakka was standing; her eyes shooting fiery darts in his direction. She knew that Yunie's safety was the most important thing of all but somehow, she also knew that this whole business between her and Wakka had to be taken care of before they continued the pilgrimage. _I'll show him_ she thought. There were Fiends on the airship to fight, that she knew. Her little spat between Wakka would just have to wait.

-----------------

It was going to be several hours before the air ship reached Bevelle. All the fiends had been taken care of. Now it was time to take care of some other pressing business.

Wakka found Rikku alone in the back hall way. She had retreated to get a moment to herself. She was looking out across the sky through the window, her back to him. Wakka hesitated a moment. Then he remembered what Tidus had said. _Say how you feel and don't hold back. _Wakka took a deep breathe

"Rikku…" he said.

She spun around. Her eyes were full of green fire.

"What do you want Wakka? More fireworks? More BOOM? Can't you just leave me alone?"

Wakka took a few steps towards her.

"Hey now, I just came to…" but he didn't get time to finish his sentence. Rikku grabbed him by the bracers and pulled him off balance. She started hammering her fists into his chest saying

"Tysh oui Wakka oui yccruma. Oui yht ymm Yevonites! Oui zang, oui cuh uv y pedlr. Venafung drec..." (Damn you Wakka you asshole. You and all Yevonites You jerk, You son of a bitch. Fireworks this…)

Wakka had no idea what she was saying but he could tell it wasn't good and that his name was attached to it all. He felt her tiny fists hit him hard! All that anger and frustration just pouring out. Then he felt the quick deliberate movement of her leg as her knee made its aim. Right for his groin! Wakka dodged sideways just in time. Thank Yevon for tackle slip. He grabbed a hold of both of her wrists. His strong arms encircling around them so easily.

"Hey cut that out ya?" He grumbled at her. "I just came to say I was sorry." The words had spilled out before he had even had a chance to stop and think about them. He looked down at her, noticing the tears spilling down her cheeks. Her eyes met his. Wow… emerald green. For a moment Wakka forgot all about the fact that the Al Bhed were forbidden. He just so lost in those beautiful green eyes. Noticing for the first time the way they seemed painted with a dynamic spiral. You could see the fire and the sorrow and the softness in them all at once as you gazed into them. Breathtaking!

_Some sight eh?_ Wakka thought to himself with out really thinking about how it sounded in his head.

Had she heard him right? Had Wakka just said he was sorry? Suddenly all the anger and rage seemed to melt away. She felt terrible. She'd almost… well you know… Hit him _there_. All she could do was meet his eyes with her tear filled ones and wonder.

"I didn't mean that to come out like it did ya? That comment… about the fireworks and all." Wakka told her.

He seemed so helpless to her; so vulnerable. For the first time since their argument in Macalania, Wakka seemed to be showing genuine concern. As she gazed up into his eyes, just for a moment Rikku forgot all about the fact that he was a Yevonite. His eyes were the deepest hazel brown she'd ever seen. Almost hypnotic. Wow, she'd never noticed _that_ before. She also noticed how soft they had become as she gazed into them. He did care… you could feel it in his touch. You could see it in his eyes. Breathtaking!

_That's some sight_ thought Rikku with out really thinking about the consequences of that thought.

'I… I didn't know…" she said weakly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. Softer this time. One hand releasing her wrist to reach out and brush one of her tears away. His touch felt so soft to her and she felt an unexpected tingle go through her at the feel of his fingertips on her. _I didn't know he could be that tender_ she thought to her self. Her cheek nuzzled against his hand involuntary. _Oops. Why'd I do that? _She asked herself.

"So am I" She said. Trying to draw attention away from what she had just done.

"Hey now" said Wakka. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one whose the… Uh… what did you call me just now?"

"Trust me you don't want to know." said Rikku with a light giggle. She backed away from him blushing.

"Hey that's more like it." said Wakka. "That's the Rikku I know. All smiles and laughs"

_A smile that truly lights up a room _he thought to himself. Then he gently told her:

"You look so pretty when you smile like that…" _Oh Yevon!…_ did he just say that aloud?

Rikku looked him right in the eye and said:

Rikku's Possibilities:

1. "Really?"

2. "Your smile is pretty cute too you know."

3. "Don't you dare start teasing me again Wakka!"

Possibility 1:

"Really?" said Rikku. She wasn't totally sure if he had meant to say that to her or not but she didn't care right now. She was going to take the opportunity and run with it.

Did he really mean that or was he just trying to cheer her up again. Well at least he was doing a better job of it this time. She searched his eyes for some clue as to whether he really felt that way. _I wonder what he's thinking_ she thought. Wakka had never been easy for her to read. He looked embarrassed. She noticed a slight blush and realized that she was blushing too. Maybe he DID mean it after all. She just had to find out. She moved closer to him. He didn't back off. That was a good sign at least.

"I've treated you pretty bad ya? I know that." said Wakka as he gazed at the floor. His hand rubbing the back of his neck in his usual way. Even so, Rikku could tell that he was still very aware that she was approaching him. His uneasiness indicated that he was probably wondering if she was going to take another shot at his groin. To ease his mind a little, she slipped her hands gently up onto his bare chest. Woah… that sent an unexpected chill through her.

Rikku paused gazing up at him. Did he just tremble at her touch? Was she imagining things? _He is really cute _she thought to herself. But what hope had she? He was a devout Yevonite. No way could she go for him.

Yet here in the air ship in the quiet of a hidden corridor, all of their differences seemed to fade into nothingness. It was hard to believe that just moments before her intention was to get him good... right where It would hurt most. Now… all she wanted to do was kiss him? Crazy! Why was she thinking that? Maybe it was because she had hope… Hope that their differences didn't really matter any more. Or maybe it was that volt of electricity that she felt going through her just as his arms encircled around her. She breathed in deeply and felt herself tremble this time. In all honesty, she felt just as afraid as if it had been actual lightening hitting her.

………………….

Possibility 2: 

"Your smile is pretty cute too you know" She said with a cheeky grin.

Wakka gazed at her in wonder. Did she really think that? Why hadn't she said so before? But then again… why hadn't he said it before? He tried to read her eyes and see if she was just teasing him. Two stunning green Al Bhed eyes seemed to be searching him.

_Wonder what she's thinking_. He pondered briefly. Well there was only one way to find out! Should he risk it? _Forbidden Machina._ The words echoed briefly in his head.

Yet everything around him was defying his faith now. The Yevonites were basically his enemies, one of their leaders was about to steal Yuna out from under them and use her for his own evil… not to mention that the entire Yevonite religion spiralled around death and destruction. With all these facts before him none of the teachings seemed to matter any more. All that mattered was this moment. This girl. Those eyes. _I hope she really means it_ he thought. As he moved closer to her, wondering if he could manage a second tackle slip! His hands reached out and touched her shoulders. She didn't pull away. That was a good sign.

An unexpected chill pulsed through him. But why should he be so surprised? She was VERY attractive after all. His heart was beating so fast he wondered if she could hear it. He leaned closer to her.

"I've treated you pretty bad ya? I know that." He whispered softly in her ear. Did he just feel her tremble at his touch? Or maybe it was at the feel of his soft warm breath on her cheek. Was he imagining things? _She's beautiful_ he thought to himself. Then he hesitated momentarily. He was a devout Yevonite and she was an Al Bhed. A heathen. The Al Bhed were bad news. Yevon said so! No way could he go for her.

"_Yevon says this.. yevon says that.. can't you think for yourself_?" the memory of Rikku's words echoed in his head. He could think for himself. He could prove it to her too!

For here in the air ship in the quiet of a hidden corridor, all of their differences seemed to fade into nothingness. It was hard to believe that just moments before he had avoided a fatal blow to… well right where I would hurt most. Yeowch! She sure had fire. But now she seemed to be melting into his arms and all he wanted to do was kiss her? Crazy! Why was he thinking that? Maybe it was because he had hope… Hope that their differences didn't really matter any more. Or maybe it was that volt of electricity that he felt going through him as she slid her hands up and across his chest and around his neck. He quivered slightly. _I hope she's not afraid of this kind of lightening. _He thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her tighter…

………………..

Possibility 3:

"Don't you dare start teasing me again Wakka!" Rikku put her hands on her hips and looked at him accusingly. Surely this devout Yevonite hadn't just complimented her. She raised her fist threateningly.

Wakka backed away. "Woah now" he said, wondering if he could manage another successful tackle slip. This was NOT a good sign.

"I've treated you pretty bad ya? I know that. But I…" Wakka hesitated. Did he have to apologise all over again? Women! _What was she thinking?_ If only he could find out!

As Wakka backed off Rikku lowered her guard and gazed him in wonder. _Maybe he really did mean it._ She thought. _I wish I knew what he was thinking._ Well there was really only one way to find out. She took a step towards him.

Wakka didn't have time to think too much. He just had to know. Was what he saw in her eyes earlier just a trick of the light? Or did she feel something for him? Well there was only one way to find out. He took a step towards her…

The two collided against each other clumsily, Wakka almost tripping over himself as he fell against her. Rikku reached up to steady herself by wrapping her arms around his neck. Wow… did he just tremble at her touch?

Wakka gazed down at her surprised as he realized they were caught up in an embrace. His hands had gone out automatically to catch her as she had stumbled. _Hmm what was that?_ Did she just tremble as their skin met? _Forbidden Machina_. The words seemed to haunt him. But only for a moment. Too late! His arms were already around her too!

As Rikku felt Wakka embrace her she suddenly started to melt inside. Wow… she didn't realize it would feel like that. _But he's a Yevonite_ She thought to herself. _This totally can't be happening._

And yet there they were in the quiet of a hidden corridor; right in the midst of a forbidden machina. All of their differences seemed to fade into nothingness. It was hard to believe that just moments before Wakka had avoided the swift but sure move of Rikku as she tried to remove his Blitz balls in one foul swoop. Now here they were. Melting into each others arms; and all they wanted to do was kiss each other? Crazy! Why were they thinking that? Maybe it was because they had hope… Hope that their differences didn't really matter any more. Or maybe it was the electricity crackling through the air, all around them and between them. They both wondered if this lightening storm was one of those that never stopped.

………………

"Are you gunna stand there forever gawking Wakka? Or are you going to kiss me?" Rikku asked. Well _someone_ had to say something. She knew that Mr 'Run away when there is something you need to say' wasn't going to be the one to say it. Rikku moved her lips towards him invitingly.

Wakka gazed at her in amazement. I suppose that answered that question! Or were his ears deceiving him? Did she just ask him to kiss her? It wasn't at all what he had expected. But then again, nothing was lately.

_Am I going to get punched again?_ He wondered, but at the same time he figured the punches would be worth it. She smelt so good… felt so good. Warm and soft against his skin. His hand moved up to the back of her neck in a tender caress as his lips moved towards her hungrily….

They heard a bang down the hall way as one of the doors started to open….

The two leapt apart in shock, sudden reality crashing down on them. They quickly tried to compose themselves and act like nothing had happened other than a quiet talk among friends… hopefully it didn't look _too_ suspicious.

Sir Auron burst through the door with a very irritated expression. Rikku was aware that she was blushing brighter than the colour of Wakka's hair. She dared not look at Wakka to see if he was too. But Sir Auron seemed to notice nothing unusual.

"Come" Auron said. "We have arrived and the red carpet has teeth."

Rikku brushed her clothes off hoping that no one would notice that they were now slightly wrinkled. Sucking in her breathe she followed Auron out the door looking flushed and guilty.

Wakka simply watched her as she went. _Damn!_ He thought to himself. So close… and yet so far. He paused a moment before following them.

(To be continued.)


	5. Let The Trial Begin

Chapter 5 Let the trial begin.

There hadn't been much time for Wakka to think about their 'almost kiss' in the air ship. They'd had to fight Evrae and then rescue Yuna from the terrible wedding ceremony in Bevelle. Rikku had surprised them all with the flash of light from her… what ever that was!

"What was that?" Wakka asked her as they ran.

"An Al Bhed Flashbomb" she told him as she raced by. Wakka was impressed yet again by the resourcefulness of this Al Bhed girl.

Now they were standing in the chamber of the fayth. They had to find summoner Yuna. This is the only place she could possibly be.

"It's too quiet" Said Lulu. "A trap?"

"Who cares?" replied Tidus. "Yuna's waiting for us!"

Rikku noticed a console at the stop of the stairs. She started pushing buttons and trying to see if she could figure out how to activate it. Wakka scratched his head in confusion.

"What's a machina doing in the temple?" Wakka asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

"I suppose it comes in handy" Said Rikku turning to face him as she gave a slight roll of her eyes. Was he still going to go on about forbidden machina having no place in the temple of Yevon? Hadn't that 'almost kiss' changed _anything? _She wondered silently what might have happened if they_ had _kissed…but then she mused that she would probably never find out. The moment seemed to be fading away and Wakka was back to his old machina hating Al Bhed hating self.

Wakka was lost in his own thoughts. A machina in the temple? It seemed so out of place to him yet it worked perfectly! Spira wasn't ending because there was a machina in the temple; his life wasn't over because he was infatuated with a green eyed Al Bhed girl… _she comes in handy too_ he thought to himself remembering how many jams she had already gotten them out of. But he wanted more than to use her for getting out of jams… or to use her for anything for that matter! Not even for a quick breathless kiss that almost happened. _She's more than that._ He thought emphatically. Wondering what would have happened if they _had_ kissed…

"That's not what I mean…" Said Wakka, trying to distract himself from his own mesh of thoughts. Oh what tangled webs we weave! "The teachings… what about the teachings?" He said. The whole time he was thinking_ I can't be falling for this girl. The teachings… what about the teachings?_

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. _Him and his damn teachings_ she thought grimly. Couldn't he think of anything else but the teachings?

"Hey don't look at me." she said to him. Secretly in the back of her mind she was thinking _yeah don't look at me… EVER again ok?_ But she didn't say it. Instead she just turned away. She didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes. She was sure it must be so visible and obvious.

But Wakka couldn't see that at all. He was confused about what he was feeling inside. It conflicted with all he believed in. All he had stood up for.

The automatic stairs had taken them to the bottom. Rikku found another console and began trying to figure it out.

"Another machina?" said Wakka. It seemed like they were everywhere, and it also seemed that everywhere he looked he could see Rikku's eyes, her golden hair, her inviting lips. He tried to snap back into reality. "Oh man" he said looking at the floor and trying to hide his face from Rikku. His mind drifted back again to how it felt to hold Rikku in his arms. He was sure she could read his every expression and figure out that he secretly longed to finish that kiss.

But Rikku wasn't even paying attention to him at all. She was busy with the console, trying to look anywhere but at Wakka. She programmed quickly and released the force field over the door with ease.

"So this is Yevon's true face" Said Auron behind her. "They betray their own teaching."

Wakka's mind was in a muddle. It was true! His heart betrayed his own teachings. His body and his mind and his very soul betrayed them. It was a forbidden kiss! Yet all he could think about was what it would be like to press his lips against hers and pull her close. Wakka hung his head and let out a deep sigh trying to shake the memory away.

"They treated us like dirt." he said. He wasn't so sure he wanted to be associated with Yevon's teachings any more. He suddenly knew how Rikku felt… what it was like to be treated like dirt. Rikku just turned her back on him and walked through the door way into the temple.

…………………….

They'd found Yuna only to be caught by the temple guards. Yuna had already gone to trial and they had taken her away some where. Now Wakka and Rikku found themselves alone together hanging in a cage like a couple of canaries. Sir Auron and Tidus had been caged in another, and Lulu and Kimahri in the remaining one. Yuna was no where in sight.

Rikku huddled up against the bars of the cage. She hid her head against her knee's feeling lost for words. Yuna was probably going to be killed! All her efforts to keep her cousin safe had been futile! And what was worse, she was probably going to be executed too. Along with Wakka, Tidus and all of them. _I wish we had finished that kiss _she thought miserably to herself. _At least then I would have known what it would have been like._ _Now I might die with out ever knowing_.

It was true that Rikku had been kissed before. She recalled those moments when her and Gippel had snuck off together, giggling and tickling each other behind the buildings and out of the sight of her father Cid. Quick little kisses here and there. That had all ended when Rikku started to suspect that Gippels interest in her was purely political; to gain favor with her father. She recalled the break up with distaste. And then there was Keyakuu of course. He had taken her to the dance and kissed her on the dance floor. They'd kissed for at least a minute! It had been her first time recieving a really long one. Keyakuu had been playful; those times had been fun and so innocent… but it was nothing compared to the way she felt when Wakka touched her. She shuddered remembering how her blood had raced when his arms had wrapped around her.

Wakka was lost in his own thoughts. _Man…_ he thought. _Grand Maester Mika an unsent?_ How could this all be possible. Now Wakka was a prisoner of Yevon but he was determined not to remain a prisoner to Yevon's teachings. All he believed in seemed to be holding him back and now the very teachings he held to threatened to take his life. Here he was trapped in a cage with an Al Bhed girl who stirred every cell inside of him every time he laid eyes on her. He no longer thought of her as a heathen. As a matter of fact, thoughts of her never left him! He turned and looked at her hunched over against the back of the circular cage. He noticed her shudder. _She's cold!_ He thought to himself as he went over and sat beside her. He put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Wakka…" Said Rikku as she hid her face against him. Her voice quavering as she held in her tears. "We… We're going to die!" It was then that the tears spilled over as she thought about all the forbidden possibilities that might have happened between them if they had only just kissed! _Blasted Auron!_

Wakka's Possibilities:

1. "We're not going to die."

2. "Don't worry. I got everything under control."

3. "Well if we do… at least we will be together ya?"

Possibility 1

"We're not going to die" Said Wakka as reassuringly as possible. He wasn't really sure himself of course… but he wanted to comfort her... shield her from the fears she was facing. "I'll take care of you ya?" he whispered close to her ear. Softly… soothingly. His warm breathe moving her hair and tickling her neck.

"Promise?" she said, glancing up him with two tear filled eyes.

"I'll do everything I can". He replied.

In the coldness of their cage they huddled together. Wakka held her close to him. He gently kissed the side of her temple. Ok… not the kiss he had intended or desired on the air ship… but none the less… a soft reassuring kiss to let her know that he cared. A gentle sentiment of protectiveness that he just felt in his heart he needed to give her right now. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

Possibility 2:

"Don't worry. I got everything under control." Wakka said, trying his best to sound confident and self assured, but he wasn't. He had no idea what to do!

Rikku settled back against him. The feathers in her braids ticking his chest. She wasn't convinced either.

"Promises, promises" she said sarcastically. Then she realized that tears were spilling out over her eyes. She didn't want to be harsh towards Wakka. Not at a time like this! "I know you'll do everything you can" she added. Just to reassure him that she was not angry at him. Then she wrapped both her arms around him in a protective embrace.

Rikku felt his warm lips brush her temple. It sent a little spark through her. It wasn't the kiss she had been envisioning all this time since their encounter on the air ship. But it was warm and reassuring. A gentle sentiment of caring that she needed to feel right now. She snuggled closer to him, not wanting to let him go.

Possibility 3:

"Well if we do… at least we will be together ya?" Said Wakka trying to sound cheerful. His words filled Rikku with hope. _So he wants to be with me!_ She thought happily. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… dying in each others arms.

"I'll stick as close by you as I can then." Rikku told him, trying to sound her old chirpy self as best she could.

"You promise?" He asked as he peered down at her. Rikku nodded.

"I'll do everything I can." she said with a weak little smile.

_Hey did the room just light up or what? _Wakka thought to himself as he snuggled closer to her. He gave her a soft kiss on the temple. A little thank you for just being Rikku… the girl who could always light up a room and make even a horrible little cage seem like not such a bad place to be.

They held on to each other. Not wanting to let go.

…………………….

They were interrupted by the untimely entrance of the guards. "Come with me" said one of them, grabbing Rikku by the arm and dragging her to her feet. Wakka was furious.

"Hey!" Wakka shouted, "Let her go!" He moved towards the guard with his fist raised threateningly but before he could punch the guard out Wakka felt a heavy blow to the back of the head.

"Wakka!" screamed Rikku as she watched him fall in a crumpled pile at her feet. One of the other guards had hit him with the back of his sword. Rikku struggled to move forward and see if he was alright. Her hand reached towards her pouch to grab out a phoenix down but the guard who had spoken to her stopped her. He grabbed hold of both of her wrists, restraining her firmly and snatching the phoenix down out of her hand. That was her last one too. _I can fight him_ she thought to herself. _I've fought much worse._ But she was surrounded by a multitude of guards and now, with Wakka unconscious, she was alone. Her battle would only be in vain.

The guards dragged Rikku and the unconscious Wakka to the edge of a plank.

"Go… and meet your death" said one of the guards as he shoved her forwards. She fell for what seemed like forever before splashing into the water. Thank goodness she was a competent swimmer! Rikku heard a loud splash as Wakka landed next to her face down in the water. _Oh no!_ She thought desperately. She knew that Blitzball players could hold their breath for a long time but still… she had to roll him over some how.

Rikku grabbed hold of his arm and started heaving. He was so heavy.

"Wakka, Wakka" she cried out. "Wake up please. Turn over. Don't you dare die on me Wakka." she said as her fist came down on his back in a frustrated punch. Wakka remained motionless.

Rikku heaved at his arm again; strength coming out of no where as the adrenaline rushed through her. The water swirled all around them like a whirl pool as Wakka slowly rolled over. Rikku tried desperately to hold his head above water, one arm under his neck while the other draped across his chest. He was so heavy. She shook him as hard as she could.

"Come on Wakka, Wake up… You can't just give up like this. _Please!_" She checked to see if he was breathing by putting her cheek down close to his mouth. Yes. There were soft breaths coming out. _No need for mouth to mouth_ she thought to herself. She gazed down at his lips; the same lips that had almost kissed her recently. Maybe mouth to mouth wasn't such a bad idea after all. She traced the outline of his lips with her finger tip. _It might wake him up…_ she thought to herself. She leaned over him, her mouth moving closer to his…

At that moment Wakka stirred. He groaned as he suddenly felt the pain at the back of his head.

"Ooooooooh" he moaned. "Where am I?"

Rikku's possibilities

1. "Wakka!"

2. "Well it's not exactly a romantic setting, but at least I'm with you"

3. "Got any other stupid questions hotshot?"

Possibility 1:

"Wakka!" Rikku cried joyfully as she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Wakka just groaned horribly as he reached back to rub the large bump on the back of his head. That guard had really hit him hard! Rikku gazed at him with concern. That blow to the head must have done more damage than she thought.

"Wakka are you ok?" Rikku asked him, her voice faltering slightly. She was so worried about him. He didn't look good at all. She pushed herself away slightly to examine his face. Then she reached into her bag and grabbed out an Al Bhed potion. _This ought to perk him up _she thought. She opened the bottle and put it to his lips, allowing the cool liquid to trickle down his throat. _Nice and bubbly. Just like Champagne._

The invigorating sensation of the potion and the soothing sound of her voice helped bring him back to the present. He swallowed the potion, feeling its refreshing essence revive him.

Possibility 2:

"Well it's not exactly a romantic setting, but at least I'm with you" Rikku said as she threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. She was so glad to see him alive and well. Wakka felt quite dazed and disorientated.

Wakka looked at Rikku blankly and then said. "Ya… that's great! But who in Ifrits name are you?"

He felt dizzy and light headed. Had he just fouled a goal in a blitzball tournament? He knew he was in the water… that his head hurt… and that someone was holding him up… it had to be the umpire! Or maybe one of the nurses. No, no… this girl was hugging him tight… she had to be one of his adoring fans.

Rikku gazed at him in astonishment. That blow to the head must have done more damage than she thought.

"Wakka are you ok?" she asked with a worried tone to her voice. Wakka just gave her another blank expression.

"Wakka? Who's Wakka? What kind of stupid name is that anyway?" Wakka said as he rubbed the back of his neck and felt a large horrible lump there. "Oh my head" he moaned.

Rikku knew that she had to do something fast. She reached into her supply bag and pulled out an Al Bhed potion. _This ought to perk him up_ she thought. She put the bottle to his lips saying "Here drink this it will make you feel better" The liquid poured down his throat. _Just like a shot of rum… burns right down to the stomach. Wheez!_

The potion did the trick because immediately recognized her and realized where he was.

Possibility 3.

"Got any other stupid questions hotshot?" Rikku asked him a little sarcastically, but Wakka wasn't able to answer her. His head rolled back and he blacked out in her arms.

"Oh no" she said out loud… thinking to herself that _That blow to the head must have done more damage than I thought._ Rikku reached into her supply bag and pulled out an Al Bhed. _This will perk him up _she decided to herself as she put the bottle to his lips and poured the liquid down his throat. If only he'd been awake he would have noticed that it tasted like dry white wine… _hee hee hee, tickles and makes you giddy._

When that didn't work Rikku became even more concerned. What am I going to do now? She thought desperately to herself. She reached into her bag and pulled out a Hi-Potion and poured that down his throat! _Wow… that's hot! Just like a shot of Tequilla. Whirrrrr. _Wakka moaned a little but still it didn't revive him. At least he's a little better thought Rikku as she reached into her supply bag and pulled out an X- potion, pouring that down his throat like a chaser. _Weeeee._ _That really ignites a fire inside. Just like straight vodka!.Guzzle!_

Wakka woke suddenly, and then gazed up at Rikku with a silly grin on his face.

"Hey Ri (hiccup) ku…" Wakka said, slurring his words slightly. "You never told me you were twins. Wow… they sure don't call them high potions for nuttin eh?" He reached back to rub the large lump on the back of his head.

_Uh oh!_ thought Rikku. _I must have given him too many potions._ This would never do. They needed to get out of there and the last thing she needed was a drunken battle partner! _Now what?_ Rikku reached into her supply bag and pulled out a remedy potion_. This ought to do the trick_ she thought as she poured the liquid down his throat. _Ewwwwww… tastes like cough medicine. Thick and disgusting._

Wakka came to his senses as he felt the thick viscous liquid seep down his throat, causing him to cough and splutter. Then he looked at Rikku thankfully.

……………………

"Rikku! Where are we?" he asked as he managed to bring himself into a more upright position.

"I don't know." she said… "They threw us down here to die I think."

Wakka quickly surveyed his surroundings. They were in a large tank filled with water. He was a good swimmer, but he knew that it wouldn't take that long for them both to become exhausted from treading water. "We gotta find a way out." he said to her.

Rikku nodded. She was still holding onto his arm so it was easy enough for her to manoeuvre herself in front of him.

"Wakka… if we're about to die anyway… there is something I must ask you." She said between nervous breaths. If she asked him to kiss her again she wondered if he would. She knew that it was life or death down here but she wasn't about to let herself die with out knowing… with out feeling… she wondered how far could they get before the end came?

"What is it Rikku?" he asked. "What's this about, eh?" He wondered if she was going to ask him to kiss her again. If she did… he wasn't going to hesitate at all. He longed to draw her to him again and taste her lips. She looked so sexy and inviting with her hair all wet; droplets of liquid rolling off the smooth skin of her cheeks.

"It's about…" began Rikku but just at that moment there was an almighty SPLASH as someone landed behind her in the water ways.

"TIDUS!" exclaimed Wakka in surprise, peering over her shoulder as he did.

"Tidus?" exclaimed Rikku quizzically. Yeah sure she'd had a mild crush on him but that had long since passed. "No it's not about Tidus it's about… " but Wakka cut her off.

"No, no… Tidus. Over there in the water" he said pointing in the direction of the figure of a blonde male. Rikku turned and looked over her shoulder in the direction of Wakka's waving finger.

"Oh… yeah, Tidus!" She said snapping to her senses. The two of them swam over to where Tidus was struggling in the water. All three of them agreed that they had to get out of there. They would wait for Yuna at the exit… if there was one that is.

………………….


	6. Forbidden Possibility At The Lake

Chapter 6 A Forbidden Possibility at the Moonflow

_(Authors note: There are no alternate possibilities in this chapter… simply because all this has been leading to only one conclusion! Besides… I found this chapter so stirring to write that between cold showers… I could only bring myself write one version of it. No it's not a lemon! I'll leave that to your vivid imaginations. More possibilities to come in the next chapter! Cheers, Shaydee.)_

They had escaped the tunnels, all of them. Yuna, Auron, Lulu, Kimahri, Wakka, Tidus and Rikku. Now the group were sitting out in the forest under the light of the moon, the soft trickle of water around them as the stream flowed, rippling gently. Pyre flies buzzing all around and the crystals sparkled as the stars illuminated them hauntingly. It was a truly beautiful sight but hard to enjoy under the circumstances.

Yuna and Kimahri had walked off. Yuna needed time to think. Tidus had gone looking for them and Wakka was dying for a leak! He crossed his legs trying to hold it in. The sound of the water was making it far worse too. Tricke, tricke trickle… there was nothing for it. He had to find a quiet spot away from the others to relieve himself. He got up and walked off into the trees.

Rikku had been rocking back and forth with her arms around her knees. She noticed Wakka leave. _I wonder where he's going all by himself_ she pondered. _Probably to look for Yuna and Tidus_. Funny thing was he was going the wrong direction. Surely they had gone the other way? _I better go and find him and tell him_ she thought. It wasn't a good idea to be off alone with so many fiends about. She jumped to her feet and headed off in the direction he had gone, leaving Sir Auron and Lulu alone.

She searched the woods but couldn't find Wakka anywhere. As she came to the edge of the water she thought she could hear crying. Yuna crying! It echoed off the surface of the water hauntingly. The pyre flies danced, the water rippled, the sound of a near by water fall fizzled and hissed.

"Yunie?" Rikku said, her voice seeming to echo. But there was no answer. Surely the sound of the crying had come from inside the water… she waded out towards it… listening carefully but she heard nothing more. Only the sound of the water lapping against the shore.

Wakka zipped up his pants and turned around. That's when he noticed Rikku standing out in the middle of the lake. The blue light of the moon was illuminating her. _She's glowing._ Wakka said to himself. The pyre flies dipped and dived around her causing stray droplets in her hair to sparkle and glisten. She turned as she heard him approach causing the water to ripple out around her. It was like being in the sphere theatre and watching a slow motion replay. Every movement she made was enticing and seductive. Droplets of water glistened on her arms. Her wet clothes clung to her body, revealing every curve beneath them.

Wakka sucked in a breath. _WOW_ was all he could think. His heart thudded in him. He could feel adrenaline racing through his veins and sending thrilling little chills all through him. _She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen_. He thought to himself, mesmerized by the sheer sight of her.

"I thought I heard Yunie" Rikku said. Her voice seemed to chime in the air; seducing Wakka further into a trance. "But it must have just been the call of the pyre flies."

Wakka waded out towards her as if in a dream. _She's got me._ He thought. _She's broken me down ya!_ _She's grabbed a hold of my prideful heart and demolished all the barriers._ He no longer cared that she was an Al Bhed. Actually the fact that she was Al Bhed had stopped entering his mind. He'd stopped thinking of her that way. Now … all he saw was the most entrancing mirage of a woman standing before him, half in and half out of the lake's gentle rippling waters. Breathtaking!

Rikku watched him make his way towards her. She could feel her heart fluttering inside her chest and hoped it didn't show. The water was warm. It felt soothing to the skin. Wakka was surrounded by the blue hue of the light. Even his red hair was highlighted with tints of aqua streaks. He was looking at her deeply, as if he was seeing her for the first time. All his stubbornness seemed to have disappeared. _What a hunk._ she thought to herself as she watched him approach. _He looks so sexy in the moonlight_

Before she knew it he was right before her. His arms reached out and touched her on the shoulders. She looked up at him expectantly. The water seemed to be affecting them. It had a way of doing that it seemed. The way it swirled around them, helping them to forget all the many problems they were facing.

"Rikku…" he said barely above a whisper with his husky voice trailing off to blend with the waters gentle rippling. "You look... so… stunning!" It wasn't very poetic… but it was all he could think of. She peered at him with a questioning expression as she felt a slight blush warm her cheeks. _Wow_… the way he was looking at her… he seemed to be treasuring the very sight of her as if he was drinking in her essence. _Oh my_ she thought. _He makes me feel so… fluttery inside_. Rikku smiled at him sweetly as she shyly lowered her eyelids.

"For real?" she said stifling a giggle. Then found her self stuck for what else to say. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. Such an endearing trait.

"Rikku…" Wakka said softly, her name coming out of him like a soft sigh. "I know I already said I was sorry… you know… on the air ship and all, ya? but…" his voice trailed off. He was thinking about the way they had almost kissed…. _Almost!_

"I never really got to finish that apology off…" he continued.

He paused as he waited to see her response. Did she still want him to kiss her? Or had that moment passed? Did she even still remember asking him to? He slid his hand under her chin and along the side of her cheek bone. Her skin was so soft and smooth under his touch. He cherished the feel of it gliding beneath the rougher skin of his hands.

She raised her head a little towards him gazing up at him. She searched his eyes for clues. She wasn't moving away from him. On the contrary she pressed closer into him.

_Rikku, if only knew what I'm feeling_ he thought to himself. _What you are doing to me inside and out! Driving me wild, ya?_ He couldn't tell her. He couldn't verbalize it. He could only show her.

Wakka leaned closer to her, his lips just inches from hers. He breathed out a soft wisp of air which whispered enticingly across her lips. He heard her take a deep breath, sucking in the air and letting it slowly seep out; breathing him in and absorbing his presence. Her chest was heaving against his and filling him with intimate passion. She wasn't pulling back at all...her eyes closed as she savoured the feel of his warm breath. Then he bent forward and pressed his lips tenderly to hers; lingering for just a moment then pulling back to study her reaction.

As Wakka's lips met hers Rikku felt a jolt go through her. _Happy festive fireworks!_ She thought to herself dreamily. For indeed it was if she could see them… not a big explosion this time but a celebration of life and love exploding inside of her. She felt suddenly weak at the knees and gripped onto to him for support.

The water rippled around her but inside her there was a different kind of ripple. She felt as if every cell of her body came alive at the gentle touch of soft lips on hers. Wakka's tender lips. Seducing her. Making her feel so helpless yet vibrantly alive. More alive than she'd ever felt before. Now he was gazing into her eyes as if he was examining a rare treasure. No one had ever touched her like that before. No one had ever even looked at her this way.

"an…d I…. di… didn't even have to as-k you th-is time" she said in a shaky voice, giving him a mischievous smile. She was barely able to breathe as she lost herself in the swirling emotions.

"Well you're the one who told me to think for myself ya?" said Wakka quietly as he winked and smiled down at her. She reached up and ran her hand through the back of his hair, pulling his head closer to her so she could rub her cheek gently across his, nuzzling softly as she closed her eyes. Each breath she took passing in and out of her quickly as her whole body trembled against his.

That soft nuzzle… so gentle… so sweet. So enticing! _There has to be something in the air!_ Thought Wakka as he gazed up at the stars above, examining the half moon hanging in the sky; surrounding them with an eerie blue light almost as if it was putting some kind of spell on them.

"Oh Rikku…" he said again causing her to pull back and look at him. He couldn't hold back any longer… her wanted her… he wanted her badly! With out even thinking he pulled her towards him and met his lips with hers urgently. He kissed her deeper and deeper as his hands glided down her back, caressing softly. He heard a soft moan escape from between their pressed lips which caused him to pull her even closer. His every contour meeting hers as he moulded himself against her. As his passion rose he slid his tongue desperately into her mouth. Feverishly probing as his whole body began to shake and quiver. Rikku's hand caressed through his hair, removing his hair band as she did. _Typical thief! _He didn't care … he just wanted her.

Rikku's whole body trembled as she felt his passionate kiss. He was so close to her… she could feel his every muscle pressing against her… especially _that_ one. This was like nothing she had ever felt before. No one had kissed her so strongly. He was so mature and seemed so experienced. He knew exactly how to hold her, exactly how to excite her. She felt as if the kiss was about to break so she responded by grabbing him around the neck with both arms and kissing him again. He moaned under his breath accepting her kiss and returning it with yet another. Rikku's body tingled all over. _Oh... what he's doing to me_ she thought dreamily. _Turning my whole world upside down_. She wanted more of him. She didn't want to stop… she just wanted to stay like this forever. To keep going and explore each other more. To drown in each others eyes. Oh how she wanted him.

Wakka finally cupped both her cheeks with his hands and broke the kiss. Yes, it was true that he did want her… badly. But he knew that she was young and he much more mature. He refused to take advantage of that and seduce her into doing something she may not be ready for.

"Beautiful Rikku…" he said breathlessly, his hazel eyes sparkling in the star light as they surveyed each little curve of her face. Then he took her by the hand and led her out of the water, humming the hymn of the fayth quietly and not taking his eyes off of her as he did.

She allowed him to lead her to shore feeling a little confused. Didn't he want her? Well sure he had said 'Beautiful Rikku' acknowledging that he had enjoyed those kisses as much as she had… but he was stopping…. _Why?_ Or did he plan to lead her to some soft piece of ground where they could lay together…

Wakka sat down at the waters edge and pulled Rikku gently down towards him. Taking his cue she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders burying her face against his chest. She reached back to release her hair band, causing her golden locks to tumble around her shoulders and spill out over his chest. The soft strands brushed his skin, ticking and teasing as they moved silkily across his flesh. He reached over and pulled her into his lap. Rikku cuddled close to him then bent her head up to gently brush her soft lips over his neck giving him a light little nip as she did. _Ooooh… Yevon!_ _Hot chills._ He felt that go right through him.

Rikku didn't want it to end here… she knew what she was doing. She knew that life could be so short in Spira… that so many people died before ever having ….. well… _You_ know. They died virgins. She didn't want to die that way. She wanted to know what it was like to go further. To reach the very edge of caution's cavern and dive into the deep waters. Not just with anyone… though, with Wakka. No one else made her feel like he did.

"Wakka… she whispered, her lips still within inches of his neck causing soft ripples of air to dance over his skin. She didn't wait for a reply… she just whispered softly in Al Bhed "E fyhd oui… " Then in Spiran so he could understand "I want you, Wakka".

Wakka hadn't noticed before how sexy the Al Bhed tongue sounded, especially when whispered to you by a gorgeous young blonde with a perfect figure and captivating green eyes. His eyes flew open. The hymn of the fayth still echoed in his mind as he tried to control himself. He glanced over at the water. If only it was colder he could dive in and get his body to stop responding the way it was. _Down boy!_

"Rikku… " he breathed… his hand resisting the urge to brush through those silky tresses that were now dancing sensuously around Rikku's shoulders, several strands hanging in wet spirals around her face like a golden frame. "I can't…."

Rikku felt her heart sink. She thought he had wanted her too. Didn't that kiss tell the tale? Or was it back to his Yevonite faith again?

"The teachings..?" she enquired… trying to hide the quaver in her voice as her dreams fell apart in front of her.

Wakka startled out of his own thoughts… the hymn of the Fayth suddenly going silent.

"No, no, no, no!" he said, trying to clear things up. "Screw the teachings." Had he just said that? _Well… ya!_ He _had_ said it and he felt it too. The teachings didn't matter to him any more. Not when to came to having Rikku at his side. Even if he had to wait for her… it didn't matter. She was worth it. "It's not that Rikku… it's..."

Rikku couldn't think of what else it might be. _Is he afraid my Pop will beat him up?_ What else could it be? _Lulu?_ She thought sadly. _Is he like… in love with her instead?_ But she didn't have to wonder for long because Wakka answered her.

"You're so young Rikku." he said. He didn't want to dishonour her. He wasn't about to take advantage of her… use her… hurt her.

"I'm not a child you know." she said defensively pulling out of his arms and folding hers across her chest. She then pouted… wondering if that made her look even more like a child. She felt so small sitting in his lap this way.

"I didn't say you were" he said apologetically. "And Rikku if I thought that about you, do you think I'd have kissed you like that eh?" He let his finger tips travel gently down her spine causing little sparks to fire off inside her.

Rikku just shook her head causing her loose blonde locks to bounce playfully around her cheeks and shoulders. She fought back tears that were welling in the back of her eyes. She looked upward. Hoping that if she focused on the pyre flies that the tears would stay put!

"Oh Wakka…" Rikku exclaimed, wriggling around in his lap to face him now. She rested her hands upon his muscular chest and tilted her head towards him til her forehead touched against his chin. The prickly fuzz there gently scratching her and reminding her that she was alive, with emotions and strong unbridled desires the same as any young girl.

"Wakka please understand…" she continued. "I know I'm young… but don't you know? Lots of people…. Well even when they are young they… get together you know? Because of Sin. It's like… well… they know Sin might come any day and destroy them… before they have ever had a chance to… well, you know. Be together."

Wakka gazed down at her as she stumbled over her words. Letting them tumble out in a nervous flurry. He could hear her voice shaking and he knew she was right. The thought of Sin coming pushed everyone into quick decisions. Couples married and had children so young these days; all because if they didn't… they may never have a chance to.

It was true that Wakka had been with other women. Giggly fans at the blitz ball stadium… child hood romances that never amounted to much more. Empty moments in comparison to this. That was just sex but this was more. There were deep powerful feelings involved. Here the two of them were… arm in arm under the moon light with the pyre flies flitting around them. Both of them knowing that they were about to go and meet Sin head on. They weren't two dizzy teenagers waiting frightened on the shore wondering if Sin would come… there was no doubt about the future… they were going right in Sins direction! Perhaps into certain death.

It was true that Yuna had not given them her decision about whether she would continue the pilgrimage or not; but never the less… they were heading for the Zanarkand ruins. They couldn't go back home! They were considered traitors of Yevon. They could never go back to what ever limited safety Besaid provided.

Danger loomed all around and everything seemed so uncertain. But there was one thing Wakka could count on… one thing he was definitely certain of. Rikku. Alive and warm against him. She was the only sure footing he had right now. Someone whom he could hang on to. Someone that mattered more than anything else seemed to right now. More than Yevon... more than the pilgrimage, more than any age barrier.

Wakka noticed a tiny tear flowing down one of Rikku's cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed it away, savouring the sweet salty taste as it moistened his lips. He embraced her gently but firmly. Pulling her to him and sighed with content as he felt her wrap her arms around him and hold him close.

"There's no doubt about it Rikku" he said quietly in her ear. "I want you too…. More than anything… more than anything." His voice broke as he said it. He choked back a tear. _No way man… I'm not going to cry._

Wakka turned his head and kissed her on the neck. He let his kisses trace the line of her jaw and over her chin til they finally met her lips. Rikku sighed softly as he kissed her deeply again. She melted against him as she ran her hand over his muscular arm, exploring the contours.

Wakka's hands were also exploring. Every little curve, the way her hips moved against his body… the way her tongue brushed lightly over his. He pulled her to the ground with him, landing in the soft mossy turf. They lay there… side by side gazing at each other. Wakka reached out to trace the contours of her face with his finger tips… barely touching her in the softest caress. _Tingles._

"You're sure?" he asked her one last time.

Rikku nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything" she said as they drifted into another deep kiss; the mists of the spring rising around them.

………………………………

(It's not over yet! To be continued!)


	7. Excuses

Chapter 7: Excuses

_(Authors note: Ok readers. I know you're just dying to see what they are getting up to. But… this is a family story, I'll leave that all up to your vivid imaginations. Awwwww! Besides… I don't want to take any more cold showers sooooo… the story will continue. Cheers,Shaydee)_

Rikku snuck back to camp silently. Her training as a thief had taught her how to walk light footed. She peeked from behind a bush to see what was going on. Lulu and Auron were sitting on the rocks side by side. They seemed to be deep in a conversation. Rikku quickly pulled her hair back into a pony tail and smoothed her clothes. _Hope this doesn't look too suspicious._ She thought as she made her entrance.

As Rikku approached Lulu and Auron leapt apart in surprise! They both looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment. Sir Auron seemed to be hiding his face more than usual behind his high collar and Lulu's hair looked slightly tasselled. She quickly ran her hands over the bun and adjusted the pins in it. Then she folded her arms across her chest and turned to Rikku angrily.

"Where have you been?" asked Lulu directly. "Sir Auron and I have been worried"

"Oooh uh… " stammered Rikku.

Rikku's possibilities:

1. "I ummmm… I just went to look for Yunie.

2. "No where!"

3. "I was following Wakka"

Possibility 1:

"I ummmm… I just went to look for Yunie. I thought I could hear her crying, but it was just… you know. The pyre flies buzzing. Yeah and… Well I guess the sound just hummed me to sleep or something. Sorry" Rikku blushed as she bit one side of her lower lip and gave them an expression that said: _oopsie!_ She secretly hoped they would buy the story.

"You've been sleeping for two hours!" Sir Auron said, sounding really annoyed. "Don't leave camp again with out telling someone" he ordered as he pointed his finger at her threateningly.

Possibility 2:

"No where!" She stammered nervously as she fidgeted with one of her braids.

"No where?" queried Lulu, not hiding her irritation at all. "For the past two hours you've just been no where?" Lulu glared at Rikku angrily.

"Well…" Said Rikku trying her hardest to think of something better to say. "Obviously I was somewhere. I heard a sound and I followed it thinking it was Yunie, you know? And then… " _think, think, think_ she said to herself desperately. " I got lost. I wandered around trying to find my bearings but it was hard in the moon light you know." Rikku heaved in a breath. Had that all come out so quickly? She hoped they would believe her.

"I have a hard time believing that a thief or your skills could get lost, Rikku" said Sir Auron in his low voice. "If you wander off again…" he said evenly. "I will personally take you over my knee and spank you. Got it?"

Possibility 3:

"I was following Wakka" said Rikku with out thinking. _Oh no! Why'd I tell them that? It's suppose to be a secret. _

"Following Wakka?" asked Lulu with a very irritated tone to her voice. "You didn't say a word to us and you just… followed Wakka? You two don't even get along."

"We-eel yeah," stammered Rikku nervously. "I thought he would get attacked by a fiend you know." She said as she hoped desperately they wouldn't hear the nervous quaver in her voice. "But I didn't find him" She finished. "No way… I looked everywhere and no sign of him at all. I looked for… " Rikku stopped and thought carefully. How long had it been anyway? She didn't have to wonder long because Lulu told her.

"Two hours!" Lulu yelled at her with ire in her voice. Rikku gulped. Had it been that long? Two wonderful hours alone with him. She sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders. Lulu didn't seem satisfied with the answer but for some reason, decided not to push the issue. She turned her back on Rikku. _Phew, I'm off the hook_ She thought thankfully to herself. But she wasn't about to get off that lightly. Sir Auron was approaching her now with his finger pointed in her face.

"Next time you decide to go fiend hunting, tell one of us or I will personally see to it that you don't continue this pilgrimage." He said causing her to take several steps backwards.

………………..

_What an old grump_. Thought Rikku to herself. _He sure sounds mad. _"I won't run off again. I'm sorry" she told them. "Has Yunie come back?"

Auron turned his back on her as he said "No"

_That's it? Just no? _thought Rikku helplessly._ No explanation, no getting all mad at Yunie for being gone so long? _Rikku slumped back down where she had been sitting before, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

There was a stirring in the tree's as Kimahri arrived. He said nothing. _Typical! _No one said a word to him either. Rikku wondered. _How come he gets off so easy and I got the third degree?_

The next one to reach camp was Wakka. He and Rikku had agreed to put some distance between their arrivals to throw suspicion a bit. As Wakka approached Lulu, who had been continuing to fix her hair, turned to him and said "Wakka where in Spira did you get to? And why in Yevon's name didn't you tell us where you were going?"

_Oh boy_ thought Wakka. _She's in a right mood ya?_ Wakka scratched the back of his neck for a moment not daring to meet her gaze. _She can read me like a book_ he thought guiltily to himself as he traced circles in the dirt with one of his shoes.

Wakka's possibilities:

1. "I urrrrr… well I needed to take a pee so…"

2. "I…. just needed some time alone to think"

3. "Why do you care Lu?"

Possibility 1:

"I urrrrr… well I needed to take a pee so…" Wakka stammered.

Lulu broke in saying "Two hours just to pee? Really Wakka!" She folded her arms and glared at him suspiciously. Wakka had to think fast.

"Well ya… but I was interrupted! That's it!" he said quickly. "There was this…" _Com'on Wakka think fast _he said to himself before saying out loud "Large fiend!" Rikku raised an eye brow in his direction. _Is he calling me a fiend?_ she asked herself.

Wakka glanced at her sideways briefly before continuing. "Yeah it was huge. Actually there was two of them. Big … uh… huge… winged things." Lulu tapped her foot as she continued giving him an icy glare as if to say _do you think I was born yesterday? _Wakka shifted his weight nervously and then continued. "Yeah they came at me out of no where! I was about to yell for help but one of 'em silenced me. So I had to fight em off alone. Took a while… cuz I was alone. Yep definitely alone. No one in sight anywhere. I was VERY alone ya." _Ok… that sounded about as awkward as a chocobo trying to fly. _Lulu tapped her foot impatiently as she glared at him. Sir Auron said nothing.

Possibility 2:

"I…. just needed some time alone to think" said Wakka as he emphasised the word _alone_. He couldn't think of any better excuses, especially when faced with Lulu's wrath. He looked about as comfortable as a shoopuff doing ballet. He secretly hoped that it didn't show but also knew that Lulu could read him like a book.

"Two hours of thinking? Did you manage to come up with a single reasonable thought in that time" chided Lulu angrily before she walked off in a huff mumbling under her breathe "Somehow I doubt it"

"In the future" Said Sir Auron to Wakka. "Tell us if you need to think" and he left it at that.

Possibility 3:

"Why do you care Lu?" Said Wakka as he folded his arms in front of him. He was a little peeved that she was suddenly starting to care about him now after pushing him away so many times. She had always told him not to try and take the place of his brother Chappu. She'd always made him feel like second best and such a loser. Even so much as to effect his game in blitz ball. He wasn't even good enough at that for her. Maybe that's why he always seemed to lose the game. He had nothing to fight for. He felt about as comfortable as a goalie who had just fumbled blocking the last ball. _Game over!_

"Because I was concerned." Lulu said harshly bringing him back to the present. "You were gone for two hours and what was I suppose to think?"

"Well." said Wakka as he met her gaze directly. "You sure are late in caring about me ya?" He heard his voice rise slightly as his anger rose in him. _How dare she!_ All these years of making him feel like a nothing when all he wanted to do was be there for her. Now Rikku had stepped into his life and made him feel like a champion. Suddenly Wakka had all the courage he use to lack and he stood his ground firmly against the dark mage standing before him. "All those years…" he continued angrily "You did nothing but push me down. Telling me how I wasn't half as good as my brother ya? Now you suddenly care? Get over it."

"There is nothing for me to get over" said Lulu, her words coming out in short deliberate breaths. Rikku shifted nervously, glancing over at Sir Auron who was also looking very uneasy. Rikku glanced at Kimahri hoping he would step in between them and stop this argument. The air felt like ice! Kimahri stood motionless.

Lulu seemed furious about something. She took several steps towards Wakka pointing her finger in his face as she said "Don't add to my pain by bring Chappu into this. If you were half as good as him you'd have been considerate enough to tell someone where you were going before wandering off." She seemed to grow with intensity as her voice rose, almost as if she was towering over him now. Wakka took several steps back away from her. "This isn't about you and me Wakka, this about Yuna's fate. Put it in perspective." She then lowered her hand and folded her arms over her chest.

Wakka took a step towards her as if he was about to say something back in retort but Sir Auron cut him off.

"Enough!" He said loudly as he stepped between them. "Save your lovers quarrels til after the pilgrimage."

_Lovers quarrels?_ Thought Rikku aghast as she gazed from Wakka to Lulu. Wakka gave her a reassuring shake of his head to let her know that Sir Auron was mistaken there. At least, she hoped that's what it meant.

…………………

"So um… " said Wakka, hoping to change the subject. "Yuna back?" he asked as he sat down a little way from where Rikku was.

"No" said Auron not even turning to face Wakka. _He's not too big on words eh?_ Thought Wakka to himself. At least Lulu had stopped glaring at him, she walked to the opposite end of the clearing fiddling with her hair, as far from him and Sir Auron as she could. Wakka glanced from Auron to Lulu. _What have they been up to?_ He wondered. Then they all fell into an uncomfortable silence.

It wasn't long before Tidus showed up at camp. Rikku ran to him expectantly causing a slight pang of jealousy to go through Wakka. _Does she like him too?_ He wondered. _Maybe he's her first choice… and me… well maybe she just got with me cuz of the romantic mood of this place_. Indeed there did seem to be something about the area. Almost like there was some kind of magic in the air that made your head all fuzzy. Wakka shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as several pyre flies scooted off, flickering away from him in a mad flurry.

Yuna arrived closely behind Tidus. She looked at them all solemnly.

"Sir Auron" she said "Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Rikku. Everyone, we leave at dawn. A-and … I'm sorry for putting you through all this. And… umm" Wakka wanted to say something. He wanted to tell her it was no problem going through all this. Heck if he hadn't he'd never have met Rikku. What were the chances that a Yevonite like him would ever get that close to an Al Bhed girl? Come to think of it… what were the chances that they could stay together or tell anyone about their feelings?

"Enough!" exclaimed Sir Auron in his usual tone. "You need your rest"

"Yes" replied Yuna. "Good night"

Rikku slept up in one of the tree's that night. She decided it was not a good idea to be anywhere near Wakka right now. _The others can't know_! She decided to herself_. If they found out…_ Tidus would tell her that 'Romance can wait' Sir Auron would disapprove because it interfered with the pilgrimage, Lulu… Hmmm. Rikku wasn't sure how Lulu would react. If she had feelings for Wakka then Rikku was sure she wouldn't be pleased! It was too risky. Kimahri would probably have no reaction at all and Yunie? Well Yuna had enough to worry about right now. No... This just had to remain a secret between the two of them. At least for now. Besides, Rikku wasn't even sure if this was going to be a continuing romance between them. Maybe Wakka had just gotten caught up in the mood of the moment. Maybe he felt nothing for her at all. Maybe he was just a typical guy with raging hormones and she just happened to be in the water under the moonlight all glistening before him….

The others were moving. This pulled Rikku right out of her thoughts. She got up and followed them silently.

(Stay tuned...)


	8. The Calm Lands

Chapter 8 The Calm Lands

They had reached the calm lands. There was so much to do. So many fiends to fight and missions to go on. They trained some Chocobo's and lingered around capturing fiends for the stadium. Anything to delay the ultimate mission. Everyone was avoiding it.

The group was exhausted. Camping out under the stars was alright except for the fact the ground seemed to get harder by the minute. They headed for one of Rin's travel agencies to rest. It was the first time in ages they'd had a chance to sleep in beds. Everyone seemed to be pre occupied with their own thoughts. Each person grabbed themselves a separate room.

Rikku had so many things going through her head. As much as she was worried about Yuna, she couldn't get thoughts of Wakka out of her head. That magical night under the stars… Rikku sighed deeply. It had been wonderful but she wasn't sure how Wakka felt. He had hardly talked to her at all since then except the occasional "You ok?" in battle or "Throw me a potion."

Rikku decided it was time to have a talk with him. She wanted to find out if these feelings inside her were only one sided. It was dark outside. Rikku stealthily snuck into the well lit corridor. She was light on her feet. Her training as a thief made it very easy for her to sneak by Lulu's room. She came to the door she knew was Wakka's. Looking left and right to make sure no one was watching she lightly tapped on the door. No answer. She knocked harder then listened carefully. She could hear someone stir on the other side then finally the door opened.

"Rikku?" said a very dishevelled Wakka as he squinted in the light of the corridor. She'd obviously woken him up. His hair was all a mess and his spike was lying sideways across his head. Rikku stifled a giggle at the sight, hiding her mouth behind her face. Did he really use that much hair gel to keep it upright?

"Hi" she whispered, still trying not to laugh. _Ok… that was a lame opening line_ she thought to herself. But she was very lost for words. What was she suppose to say? It was the first time she'd managed to get him alone since their encounter at the lake and now she was totally lost for words.

Wakka grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room with him, closing the door behind her. "Anyone see you?" he asked as he flicked on a dim bed side lamp. It glowed eerily barely lighting up the room and filling it with a warm orange glow.

"No, of course not" answered Rikku. "I'm very quiet when I want to be." Wakka wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Rikku sighed contentedly as she hugged him back. At least he seemed glad to see her. Things were looking up.

"Man, I've missed you" Wakka told her quietly as he held her close. His breath tickled her ear causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Me too" She told him. "I was so scared, I thought you were avoiding me" Rikku rested her head against his shoulder. She was so thankful that he seemed to still care. So it wasn't just a one night fling after all. At least, she hoped not.

"I wasn't avoiding you" Wakka said as he pulled back to look at her in the dim light. "Not on purpose. There was just so much to do you know? Fighting fiends and all that. Besides, we agreed that we should keep us a secret for now ya?"

"Yeah I know" She replied avoiding his gaze. "It's just that… well I wasn't sure if we were we just a one night thing? You know. Caught up in the moment and nothing else?"

"Of course not!" Wakka told her as he took her hand in his and led her over to the bed. "You're so much more than that. If you only knew…" he paused as he thought about the way his mind hadn't been able to concentrate in battle. All he could think about was Rikku! Her smile was everywhere. "You're all I think about Rikku." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't sleep at night, I can't aim at the fiends sometimes. I almost drop my ball. You're like a rare jewel; once you find it, everything else seems so worthless."

"Honest?" she asked. "I've been feeling the same, cept… I don't drop anything" She giggled lightly as she sat down beside him and gazed down at their joined hands. Her thoughts drifted for a moment as she wondered what it would be like for him to put a ring on her finger. _Silly_ she told herself. _It's far too soon for that._

"Rikku when this is all over" Wakka told her, "When Sin is dead and you're a little older, I will tell the whole of Spira how I feel about you. I'd love to tell em all now… but we both know what they'd say." Rikku nodded. She knew only too well. Her age didn't make it any easier either. She had just turned 16. Exactly a week ago too! When she first joined the group she had been 15. It was funny how she completely forgot her birthday. I suppose with all the fighting and protecting of Yunie there were far more important things to think about.

"Your dad would have my head if he knew we'd been together" Wakka said a little nervously. He pictured in his mind being thrown across the air ship and shot down by hand held machina. Wakka shuddered at the thought.

"Oh don't worry about Pop" Rikku reassured him. "As long as I'm happy, he'll be ok" she said in her chirpy little voice. That same voice that had haunted Wakka's dreams every night. It was like music to his ears. Soothing and sensuous causing him to contemplate a cold shower. After all, she was sitting alone with him on a bed surrounded by dim lighting. Her hair all lose and her soft satin nighty clinging seductively to her body. _So sexy._

"Even though I'm a Yevonite?" he asked, trying to distract himself. "Well… former Yevonite now ya?"

"We-ell…." Rikku stammered uncertainly. "Not sure about that" she giggled. "It could cause a problem but I'll convince him!"

"I didn't mean for things to get that far the other night" Wakka told her. "I was just… so drawn to you"

"Are you having regrets?" Rikku asked him with concern as her vivid green eyes rose to meet his.

"Oh no" he reassured her, cupping her face in his hands. "No regrets. Never any regrets, it was…" he paused trying to find the right words. He rested his forehead against hers as he said "It was the best night of my life." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've never met anyone like you. I can barely even breathe around you and when I'm near you in battle… My body aches 'cause I can't hold you. All I can think about is you Rikku, even when I sleep you're there in my dreams. I want so badly to just tell everyone about us… I wanna scream it from the top of mount Gagazet but I know I can't."

Rikku smiled shyly. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad" she said simply. "I have no regrets either." he hugged her back, rocking her gently then he took a hold of her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"There's something I want to give you" he said. Then he removed the necklace from around his neck. It was his family emblem. Rikku's eyes grew wide. She knew what that meant. She'd studied Spiran customs. To give her that meant only one thing.

"You're pledging to me?" she said in awe.

"I want you to have it." He told her as he handed her the necklace.

"But… what will people say when they notice it missing?" she asked as the necklace fell into her hands.

"I'll tell em I lost it in battle." he answered. "I can get another if we ever get back to Besaid." His voice trailed off. He wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to go back to Besaid. They were considered traitors and murderers now. He couldn't imagine ever needing another necklace. This was the girl. He felt it inside of him and he wanted no other. "You're all I want" he told her, his voice barely above a whisper. "… and I want you to know it."

Rikku felt a tear in her eye. Could this be happening? Sure it wasn't as secure as actually getting engaged but still. It was the first step. It was Wakka's way of telling her that she was the only one he wanted to date. She knew it would be a long while before they could ever tell anyone about it but that didn't matter. Rikku's heart melted. All of the things she had planned an envisioned her whole short life seemed to finally be coming true.

"Thank you" she said to him with a shaky voice. She took the chain and went to put it on… Wakka reached out and gently took it from her hands. He motioned to her to turn around and he hung the silver emblem around her neck, fastening it at the back. "I'll hide it under my clothes" She said as she leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, linking them in front of her. Rikku held the emblem in her hand looking down at it. _This can't be true_ she thought. _I must be dreaming. _She had never imagined marrying a non Al Bhed man let alone one who was so devoted to Yevon's teachings. Marriage? It was starting to look more and more possible.

"I don't have anything to give you" she told him. "The Al Bhed don't wear these."

"I don't need anything but you" Wakka told her as he smoothed the back of his hand over her cheek, gazing down at her in loving awe. From this angle he could see how clingy that nightie really was. It shimmered in the pale orange light of the lamp accentuating Rikku's lithe body and rippled as she breathed. _Oh my! _That shower was looking like a better and better idea.

Rikku nuzzled her cheek against his hand. She thought hard. What had she packed into her baggage that she could give him? Suddenly she thought of something. She reached into her side pocket and brought out a small card that was attached to a chain. Facing Wakka she said:

"I want you to have this Wakka" She said sweetly handing him the card. "I know it's not much… but... it's my Al Bhed ID card. It has a picture of me on it, see?" On the card was a picture of Rikku's smiling face. There was something written on it in Al Bhed. Wakka couldn't understand the writing. He only recognized Rikku's name. "We used them to get into Home" Rikku explained. "The main door was operated by a machina. You just slide the card in it and it opens. My father set that up for security reasons." As Wakka took the card in his hand Rikku said sadly " I guess I won't be needing it any more"

"I'm sorry Rikku" Wakka said as he took the card in his hand. "I know your still hurting over that ya?" Rikku nodded sadly remembering how her home was now just a pile of rubble.

"It's ok" She said bravely. "It was just a whole bunch of happy festival fire works! Right?" Rikku tried to hide her grin, looking down sheepishly. Wakka winced at the memory of his blunder. They had sure come a long way since then.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He groaned as he fell backwards on the bed, holding his head in his hands as he remembered the disastrous statement. Rikku turned around and ticked him causing him to chuckle deeply.

"Tell me again." she said playfully as she continued to tickle him.

"Ok, Ok" laughed Wakka "I'm sorry" He broke out into fits of laughter, enjoying the playfulness of Rikku that he had grown to love so much. He rolled over on the bed with her, threatening to tickle her back but she still some how managed to get the upper hand and pin him down. Thief tactics. _Dang it!_ Rikku leaned over him bringing her face close to his and holding his hands above his head.

"That's not good enough" She teased. "You'll just have to show me, all over again" She said with a wide grin, daring him with her eyes as she released his hands. Wakka pulled her roughly towards him and kissed her long and slow; rolling her sideways and almost under him. He let one leg slide over her as his hand glided down the curve of her body and over her hip. Rikku relaxed helplessly under his touch. Ah… he had the upper hand now. She was powerless against him, melting under his influence; unable to resist the pull on her heart that he seemed to have. The words '_E muja oui (__I love you)' _flashed through her mind but she dared not say them.

"Forgive me now?" he asked in a soft husky voice, teasing her back as he ran his fingers through her silky blonde tresses.

"I'll just have to think about it" She said snuggling up next to him with a contented smile.

………………..

Several hours had passed. Wakka peeked out from behind the door looking left and right up the corridor. "Ok coast is clear" he said to Rikku who was hiding behind him. She stealthily ducked under his arm and out into the light. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then slipped down the hall way past Lulu's door. As she turned the corner she caught a glimpse of Tidus in the hall way. She quickly ducked back behind the corner and peeked out from behind it. _Good he didn't see me_! She concluded to herself. She watched amazed as Tidus quietly entered Yuna's door. _Something's going on there_ she thought to herself. She waited for a few moments then quietly snuck back into her own room closing her door soundlessly behind her.


	9. The Bombshell

(Authors note: I realize I skipped through the rest of the FF X story but why retell it when you can play the game? I'm focusing this story on the Wakka X Rikku relationship so if you've never played the game and wonder how Sin gets defeated… I suggest you go buy it now! It's well worth the play time.)

Chapter 9 The Bombshell

Sin had finally been defeated. They had found a way to do it with out Yuna dying but not with out cost. Tidus was gone and Sir Auron had been sent to the farplane by Yuna. Now the party was down to Lulu, Yuna, Kimahri Wakka and Rikku. They all attended the speech Yuna made to the citizens of Spira. Rikku knew that Yuna was struggling with the loss of Tidus. Yuna's bold confession of love to him still lingered in the air around them all. It had been so unexpected… the way Tidus had begun disappearing. _Why?_ Rikku could only imagine how painful it must have been for her cousin. She tried to imagine what It would be like if Wakka suddenly disappeared on her. The idea was so unbearable that Rikku had to shut her eyes and try to block out the thought. She had gotten so use to sneaking away with him and spending intimate moments alone. The thought that he would no longer be there for her was too hard to bear.

They had to attend the celebration party. Everyone was expecting them to. Wakka didn't want to think about Tidus and Auron being gone. They were his friends and he missed having them around. It was far easier to lose himself in a few drinks.

Yuna, Lulu, Rikku and Kimahri were sitting at a circular table with miscellaneous chairs curling around it. Wakka joined them staggering slightly. He wasn't that drunk but he sure felt giddy! Just enough to take the buzz off of the worries he had in the back of his mind.

Kimahri turned to Yuna and said "Yuna needs to smile, Kimahri dance with Yuna?" Yuna smiled at Kimahri and politely said "Thank you. I would be honoured"

It was quite a comical sight, seeing the big blue beast dancing with the very graceful Yuna. Rikku giggled as she sipped her drink. She wasn't old enough to drink alcohol but the smell of it was all around her. She nudged Wakka playfully in the ribs saying "He needs some dancing lessons, huh?" Then she exploded into fits of giggles. Kimahri almost tripped over his tail as he tried to turn Yuna under his arm.

"Maybe I could give him some ya?" said Wakka laughing with his deep voice. The sound of his laughter sounded melodic to Rikku's ears. She could get use to that! It stirred her to the core!

"You can dance?" asked Rikku amazed.

"Sure can" he replied then grabbing her hand he said "com'on I'll show you" Before she had time to say _I'd love to_ Wakka dragged her to the dance floor. He took her by the hand and whirled her under his arm then pulled her firmly to him to dip her back dramatically. Holding her in a firm dancing pose he glided across the floor with her, spinning and turning rather eloquently and leading her in fancy steps that she had a hard time keeping up with.

"Wow you sure _CAN_ dance!" Rikku said with surprise between spins and turns. "Where'd you learn to dance like this?"

"Blitz ball training." he said. "You gotta be graceful to play so I took dance lessons" Wakka then lifted her up in his strong arms and spun her around. Rikku laughed and smiled feeling a bit giddy. She couldn't figure out if it was just because of the spin they were in or if it was that now familiar feeling she got when ever she was in his arms. _He's so much fun to be around_ she thought to herself. Life had been all business during the pilgrimage. It was nice to know that there was a fun side to Wakka. She could live with this. _For the rest of my life._ She thought gleefully. _I have to talk to my Pop. Make him understand. I want to be with Wakka forever and ever. I don't want this to end._

The music slowed. Several other couples made their way to the dance floor. Rikku noticed that Kimahri and Yuna left. She wondered if they should leave as well. She started back towards the tables but Wakka grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her rubbed his prickly chin into her hair. She had worn it down for the occasion and it now cascaded around her shoulders. Several spiralling curls had carefully been placed there with a hot curling iron. Machina sure came in so useful! She had changed out of her usual attire to wear a low cut black dress of pure silk. The dress was very form fitting and revealed her back. It was short enough at the front to show off her shapely legs and flowed into a longer train over the side of one hip and around the back. Two sparkling emerald earrings hung from her ears setting off her equally dazzling emerald green eyes. In her hair she had worn a matching hair pin with emeralds sparking in under the light of the dance floor. Wakka traced the line of her spine as he slowly danced with her; his hips moving with hers in a sensuous display. _Hot!_

"Anyone tell you how sexy and beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered close to her ear. Rikku shuddered. The sound of his voice just had a way of mesmerizing her and making her forget that they were in a public place… right in front of the other guardians no less! But Wakka sure didn't seem to care. Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with him.

"Believe it or not…" she answered him, speaking close to his ear, "You're the first." she turned her head to kiss his ear lobe hoping that none of the others would see. They moved across the floor in a slow waltz. Wakka was just as competent a dancer to the slower song as he has been to the more upbeat one. He guided her steps across the floor moving quickly here, and slower there in perfect time to the music. Rikku hadn't had that much dance experience, but she found it so easy to move with him. He held her in a perfect arc and she found it almost second nature to follow his lead. _We're perfect together_ She thought happily as she rested her head upon his shoulder. She'd stopped worrying what the other guardians and Yuna must be thinking. She was simply so lost in the moment feeling so at home in his arms.

The song ended and the dancers turned to clap the performers politely. Wakka took Rikku by the hand and led her back to the table. She gazed at him in adoration as she followed him willingly. He pulled out the chair for her to sit at the table with Lulu and Yuna. Kimahri was standing protectively behind Yuna, arms folded in his usual way. Rikku felt just like a well bred lady being sat down like that. She wasn't use to it at all! Most people either treated her like a child or told her she was the scum of the earth just because she was Al Bhed. Wakka had been opening doors for her and treating her just like a princess. No one had ever made her feel like royalty before. She gazed up at Wakka with eyes sparkling as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you m'lady" he said winking at her. _There goes those festive fireworks again. Tingles to the bone!_

The Alcohol had given Wakka a confidence he other wise might not have had. He sat down beside Rikku and stretched his arm on the back of the bench behind her shoulders. Lulu and Yuna were sitting across from them and Lulu raised her eye brow in Wakka's direction.

"What's the matter Lu?" Wakka said, slurring his words slightly. He slid his arm around Rikku's shoulders rubbing softly and causing Lulu to glare at him even more. Wakka simply grinned at her with a dizzy smile.

"I feel unwell" Lulu said and got up, slamming the napkin she had in her hand down on the table and storming off in the direction of the ladies room. Rikku wriggled a bit uncomfortably and looked up at the ceiling.

"I hope she's ok" she said with a quaver in her voice. She thought about going to see… but she had a feeling that she was the last person Lulu wanted to lay eyes on at the moment. She seemed… almost jealous. _Well it's her own_ _fault_ Rikku thought to herself. _She rejected him and he's mine now_. Rikku snuggled up against Wakka putting her hand on his thigh as if claiming him for herself.

Yuna eyed them for a moment then looked in the direction Lulu had gone.

"I had better go and see how she is" she told the couple. She had a feeling that they wanted to be alone. She couldn't blame them. She'd had many secret rendezvous with Tidus during the course of the pilgrimage. Now he was suddenly gone, leaving a huge void inside of her. She sighed deeply. She knew in her heart that if she could only have the opportunity to dance with Tidus like that… to snuggle next to him like that… she'd have wanted a moment alone too. Besides, she was terribly worried about Lulu. She hadn't looked at all well and she'd been so quiet lately.

Yuna got up from the table followed by Kimahri who wasn't about to let her walk across the room alone. He waited outside the door for her.

After they had left Rikku turned to Wakka. "Are we going to tell them?" She asked.

"I think maybe we just did." said Wakka with a grin. He reached over with his other hand and stroked under her chin gently. He wanted so badly to kiss her… right here in public. Not caring what anyone thought. Controversial or not they were together. A man from Besaid and an Al Bhed girl. Who would have thought that was possible?

A new era was birthing. The calm was coming and it would be eternal. The battle was over now. Sin was dead and they were no longer considered traitors. He was willing to face Cid and tell the Al Bhed leader exactly how he felt about his daughter. "I want to treasure you forever" he said softly to Rikku giving her a tender kiss on the lips. She put her arms around him and held him tight, burying her face in his chest.

Yuna arrived back at the table to find them this way. Arm in arm… looking quite cozy.

"How is she?" asked Wakka. The drinks were starting to wear off a little now and he was less dizzy. He was concerned about Lu. She hadn't been herself lately. Heck she hadn't even snapped him earlier when he had stepped on the train of her dress by accident and caused her to drop her moogle. He'd picked it up for her and she had taken it from him with out so much as a snide remark. So unlike her.

"She wants to see you" Yuna said to Wakka. "She just went back to her room."

"I better go" said Wakka giving Rikku a light kiss on the cheek. He disentangled himself and stood up grabbing his cloak. Wakka headed off in the direction of the rooms leaving the two girls and Kimahri alone.

Yuna was not about to allow this to slide. She wanted to ask Rikku all the details. "Kimahri" Yuna said. "Could you please get me another drink?" Yuna glanced over to the bar and saw that it was really busy. _Good that ought to keep him away for a while_ she thought. Kimahri just nodded and headed that direction, tail waving back and forth, almost knocking over several chairs as he went. Yuna slipped in beside Rikku.

"Is there something between you and Wakka?" she asked Rikku directly.

"Weeeellll…" Rikku started to say. Should she just tell her cousin the truth? It felt scary verbalizing that they were together. They had kept it all a secret up until now and even though Wakka seemed to be ready to tell everyone she still wasn't sure. I mean face it. He'd been drinking. He might change his mind when he sobered up. However, Rikku was tired of keeping this all to her self. It was exciting… the way she felt about him. She could trust her cousin surely!. Rikku reached into her purse and pulled out the chain with Wakka's family emblem on it and showed it to Yuna.

Yuna gasped and her eyes grew wide as she looked down at it. "He pledged to you?" she said astonished.

"Yeah" Said Rikku shyly giggling as she gave Yuna a cute little smile; her dimples rising youthfully on her cheeks as she blushed lightly. "It's not like we are engaged or anything. I guess it just means we're going steady or something"

Yuna gave her cousin a hug. "I'm so happy for you" she said. "When did this happen? How? Tell me everything." Yuna didn't care about the age differences. She knew how it was during Sins time. It wasn't that uncommon for such a young girl to begin a romance, even if it was with someone seven years older than her. Yuna was very fond of Wakka and knew that he was young at heart. She also knew that he was not the kind of man to take advantage of a young girl. He was honest and considerate, always reliable and very, very loyal. She knew he would take good care of her cousin.

"Well he gave me this at Rin's travel agency in the calm lands" Rikku said beaming with joy as she felt relief sweep over her. Finally she could confess her feelings to someone other than Wakka. Finally it didn't have to be such a big secret any more. She and Wakka could be together, maybe even start a family one day. Have lots of kids… settle down. Live where ever they wanted. Rikku didn't care. She'd gladly move to Besaid if she had to. She had promised her father she would help rebuild their home first though of course. Not many people were as good with the machina as she was. She could program and build anything. Besides… she and Wakka had already talked about that. He had agreed to come with her and help them rebuild. It was a gesture to show her father that he was past his old ways. He wanted to prove his worth to Cid before breaking the news that he was with his daughter. It was a good plan and Rikku knew it would work.

"But you must have been together before that" Yuna said. "Where did it start?"

"We kissed for the first time… at Lake Macalania. Before that we had … well we almost kissed but it never really happened til we got to the lake." Rikku told her.

"Lake Macalania?" Yuna said, her voice rising in awe. "That's where Tidus and I…" her voice trailed off as she remembered how Tidus has kissed her in the lake and how they had played and flirted in the water. She remembered the intimacy that had sparked up between them there. _It must be something about that place _she pondered to herself. _Magic in the air or something._

"Yunie" Said Rikku with a more serious tone. "How do you think my father will take it?" she asked gazing at Yuna and noticing how her expression had changed. Yuna seemed to be off in a dream somewhere.

Yuna snapped back to her senses. "I'm sure Uncle Cid can be persuaded" she told her cousin, giving her a reassuring hug around the shoulders. "We can get him to understand! Wakka is a good man. He will take care of you I know this. Uncle Cid will learn that too when he gets to know Wakka. I'll go with you." She said suddenly. "I have to go back to Besaid first and take care of a few things but I'll sneak off and meet up with you. I'll be right beside you when you tell him."

"Thanks Yunie" chirped Rikku happily. "My Pop has a really bad temper as you know so I sure hope you're right" Then she became lost in her own thoughts.

………………..

Wakka climbed the stairs holding his head in his hands. _Oooooh what a hangover _he thought miserably to himself. It wasn't even the morning after and already he felt like shit! Wakka wasn't a heavy drinker and was not use to his alcohol. It affected him fast and wore off just as fast. He rounded the corner to Lulu's room wondering why the hell he hadn't packed some remedies. Wakka knocked lightly on the door. The noise seemed louder to his ears as he head pounded!

"Lu" he said to the closed door. "You wanted to see me?" There as no answer. Wakka checked the door and found that it was opened. He peeked around the side of it to see if he could find her. "Lu?"

"I'm in here" he heard the voice of Lulu say. It was coming from the bath room so he made his way across only to find Lulu stooping over the toilet and gagging. He dropped down beside her with concern placing his hand on her back. "Lu! You ok? You sick? What's wrong?" he asked. He knew that Lulu hadn't drunk any alcoholic drinks so it couldn't be that. He became very worried about her health.

"No Wakka I am _not_ ok." said Lulu; her irritation very obvious. She spoke in her usual harsh tone turning to face him with a cold expression on her face. She looked him directly in the eye as she dropped the bomb shell by saying "I'm pregnant."

Wakka gasped! "Oh man!!!" was all he could say.

………………………..

(Authors note: I'm going to end this one here but there is a sequel. If you enjoyed this story stay tuned for my next story titled _Love Is a Battlefield._ It will move on directly from this one. I originally wrote them all as one story but decided to break them up for this sight. The next one will be moving to FFX-2 and beyond. If you've played ffx-2 then you're well aware whose baby that is! the plot thickens...

Ok all the sequel to this story is now up! To find it go to my profile, scroll down to the stories I've authored and click on Love is a Battlefield. Story ID is 3424878. It can be found under games, Final Fantasy X-2)


End file.
